Unobstructed Views
by Spudzmom
Summary: Love and Family; the most important things in this existence to Carlisle Cullen. Alone for hundreds of years, he thought he'd finally found them, but sometimes, what we think to be true simply isn't. This is the story of Carlisle's struggle to find Truth in Love and the Family that Fate would have for him. Twilight AU/Vampire/Human Mature content/HEA/with Angst involved
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: So, I've actually had most of this story sitting on my hard drive for a while now. I let a friend (Bexie!) read part of it and she talked me into posting it. So here it is, my very first Carlisle/Bella story. I got tired of making him the bad guy all the time. LOL This story actually inspired the "Inauspicious" story, so yes, there is a baby Jasper in this and he's the son of Carlisle and Esme. In this, they find him much earlier. You'll see if you read it. It is AU, like most stuff I write. My vamps have fangs and blood and, you know, they're just different. Not walking, talking stone. So, use your imagination, and come along with me. LOL**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**~Unobstructed Views~**

_There's no eye in the sky_  
_ Just our love_  
_ No unobstructed view_  
_ No perfect truths_  
_ Just our love_  
_ Just our love_  
_ And there's no verse_  
_ No monument of words_  
_ For our love_  
_ For they can't hold_  
_ All I know about my love, about my love_

_ Storm clouds break_  
_ Pools remain memories for_  
_ Earth embrace_  
_ That umbrate up above_  
_ They become_  
_ New love_  
_ New love_

_ There's no eye in the sky_  
_ Just our love, just our love_  
_ No unobstructed views_  
_ No perfect truths_  
_ Just our love, just our love_

* * *

~o0o~

Carlisle Cullen sighed in relief as he closed the door of his office. It had been a long and mentally tiring day. He was, of course, fine physically. Vampires don't ever tire physically, but the stress of life could certainly affect them and he had reached his limit for the day. If he was being honest, he'd reached it from all the stress he and his family had endured over the past six months.

Taking his seat behind his desk, he reflected back on all that had happened during the past few months.

They had discovered, very soon after his marriage to Esme, that she had become pregnant. This had scared him terribly. He'd had no idea what to expect after all. He'd never even encountered any evidence of the subject during his time in Volterra, and he'd studied in their library extensively.

When he'd finally called his old friend Aro, he'd been relieved to find out that they were aware of the phenomenon. It had happened many times over the years and they had documented several of the pregnancies personally. He'd been reassured to find out that the women involved had successfully delivered their babies and had gone on to be turned shortly after giving birth.

Once they'd had such reassurances, they all had relaxed enough to settle in and enjoy the excitement of the miracle that was taking place.

Aro had warned him, however, that the baby would most likely pose challenges due to his family's lifestyle and the fact that they lived so closely together with humans.

Like any vampire, the baby would crave blood and unlike human babies, vampire babies are fully capable of obtaining their meal of choice from birth, especially if they are without their mother to nurse from.

Carlisle sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers and thumb as he thought about his little one out there somewhere draining humans for sustenance.

He'd been in a very long surgery the day of his son's birth, which had come a month before the date they had calculated based on the information that Aro had sent them and also the ultrasound measurements that Carlisle himself had taken.

It seemed his son had been impatient and had decided to be born when his mother was alone, and driving through an area with no cell signal. Alice could not help because the visions she got were simply of Esme in a forested area, giving birth.

The family had begun their search while he'd still been stuck in surgery, but by the time they found Esme, their son had been born, had nursed from his mother and had wandered off for reasons they may never know.

The baby had injected enough venom or the tiny amount from his nursing was potent enough to begin the change in his mother and so she was well on her way to becoming a vampire by the time they found her, quite incoherent from the pain.

She'd been unable to tell them anything about the baby.

Emmett and Edward had gone looking for him immediately while Rose and Alice had cleaned up the area and taken Esme home to complete the transition.

Carlisle sighed again and propped his head in his hands as he thought about his unhappy wife. It seemed that there was nothing he could do to bring her out of her despair and discontent.

It felt as though he had been on top of the world one day, and then cast into the deepest pit of sorrow the next with the loss of his son. He couldn't help but feel that he was holding on to everything by mere threads, and if he was honest, his wife didn't help the situation. It seemed that they just hadn't learned to live with each other since she had turned. Everything felt wrong somehow and he didn't know how to fix it.

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket, he answered it feeling grateful for the reprieve from his thoughts.

"Hello Alice. What can I do for you?"

"Hi Carlisle. Just calling to let you know that we're all ready when you are, and to tell you to stop beating yourself up so much. You can't possibly carry the weight of the world on your shoulders, so stop trying."

Carlisle chuckled as he ran a hand through his golden blond hair.

"Well thank you for that sage and timely advice Alice. I wish letting everything go was that easy."

He heard Alice sigh in what sounded to him like exasperation. "You're just lucky that we're not subject to gray hair, wrinkles or heart attacks Carlisle, because you would worry yourself into all three, I'm convinced. Come on home so we can get out of here. You need some time away and I have a very good feeling about this trip."

Carlisle's breath hitched. "Have you…."

He trailed off as she broke in, her voice apologetic. "No, I haven't seen anything Carlisle, but then I'm not perfect. Keep that in mind. I can't see everything. I can't know everything."

He smiled sadly. "I know Alice. Forgive me for putting pressure on you."

"Oh Carlisle, if only I could see him and find him for you, I would. Keep your chin up. Maybe this trip will be different."

He sighed. "Yes, perhaps so." He rose from his chair. "It will not however, if I never get out of this office. I'll see you all in just a bit."

Doffing his white coat, he hung it in the closet and replaced it with the sweater he'd worn in that morning. It would be good to get away from everything and be able to simply be what he was; Vampire.

There was something very freeing about letting go of all the restrictions he and human society placed on him every day.

He smiled to himself. Yes, he certainly did need this trip, and he would now do his best to just let go and be, even if just for a day or two.

With those thoughts, he headed out to his car, waving to the people that greeted him on his way.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Carlisle glanced over at his wife as she sat staring out the passenger window on the long drive to their rural Northern Oregon cabin. This is the area their son had been born in and so this is where they always returned when they hunted and any other time they could.

Carlisle hadn't wanted to leave this area without finding his son, but Esme had expressed a desire to move and so, to try to bring just a little happiness back into her eyes, he had relented, and now they resided in Forks, WA, her favorite home out of the many they owned across the country.

Carlisle had noticed that Edward was very happy to make the move also, and wondered at it. He usually didn't care when or where they moved and so his sudden advocacy for the move to Forks was unexpected, at least in Carlisle's experience where Edward was concerned.

Perhaps his was the same reason as Carlisle's own. He knew that Edward cared for Esme and it was obvious that there was very little that pleased her since her turning.

Carlisle sighed, deciding to try to make conversation. "Are you looking forward to getting away my love?" He glanced at her with a smile trying his best to encourage her to engage.

Instead, she frowned. "From what Carlisle? I don't exactly work."

He nodded and tried again. "True, but a change of pace and scenery will be pleasant, right?"

He looked to her and she shrugged, muttering almost to herself, "Yes, pleasant. I suppose." She resumed her silent observation out the passenger window at that point and Carlisle's jaw clenched.

Rarely did he become angry, but his patience was a rare commodity these days it would seem and he fought with everything in him at this moment to keep what little he had left.

Deciding it was best to simply let silence reign once again, he stared out the windshield and did his level best not to think of anything, concentrating on the scenery with steadfast resolve.

Relief finally came when he pulled into the parking area beside their cabin that could hardly be termed as such. It was massive and somewhat lavish, but it was made of logs, and so the term applied, if just barely.

Everyone went inside, settling into the various rooms prior to meeting back in the great room. Once there, Carlisle rose from his seat with a sigh.

"I'm heading out for a hunt. You're all welcomed to join me, as you wish. Make sure you have your phones with you and I'll see you later."

He left the cabin through the front door and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all looked at each other, knowing there was something very wrong with Carlisle. It didn't take much to figure out that it had something to do with Esme. With the way she had been for months now, that was a given. No. What perplexed them, but none of them dared think of, was Edward's out of character behavior.

Emmett finally couldn't stand the tension anymore and stood. "I'm outta here too. Rose?"

She nodded as she grabbed her phone off the side table checking the charge. "Alice, you coming with?"

Alice eyed Edward and shook her head. "No, I'll go a little later, thanks. I want to settle in a bit and change clothes before heading out."

It was then that Esme rose. "I believe I'll go now. No sense in putting it off." She headed for the door and Edward began to rise as if to follow. He stopped, however, when Alice reached out , staying his exit with a hand on his arm. "We need to talk for a bit Edward."

Running a hand through his messy hair, he nodded and retook his seat. He knew this talk had been inevitable, he just didn't know when to expect it.

Moments after the door closed on the others, Alice pinned him with a steely gaze. "Just what are you trying to achieve here Edward? Don't bother playing obtuse, we both know better. Man up, so to speak brother dear, and give me a straight answer."

He nodded slowly. "I love Esme. I never meant for that to happen, but it has and now, I would like nothing better than to make her mine and make her happy."

He glanced up at Alice with pleading eyes. "She's so unhappy Alice, and has been since her turning. Is it so wrong of me to want to see her happy and smiling again."

Alice gave him a flat look. "Not sure there Edward. Do you really simply want to see her happy, or do you want her happy with you as her lover? I'm sure you can see the huge difference in the two scenarios. One is completely understandable, as she's a beloved member of our coven and the wife of your maker and leader. The other is appalling as you would betray that very same coven leader and maker. So which is it Edward?"

He shot up from his seat and began to pace. " I already answered that Alice! I know it's wrong, but damn it, if she eventually gives me a chance, I'm taking it! "

"So what you're saying is that you'll always be there, whispering in her ear, fostering her discontent, discouraging reconciliation and basically chipping away at the foundations of their marriage?"

She shook her head sadly as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"Good god, is that how you really see me Alice? Such a despicable character as that?"

Alice stared back, levelly. "You think about all we've spoken of here Edward, and then you answer that question for yourself, and be completely honest with yourself when you do."

She rose and headed for the stairs. "I've done all I can do now Edward. Your fate and the fate of Esme is in your hands."

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Carlisle ran through the dense forest just enjoying the freedom of doing so. He'd already taken down a buck and a mountain lion and he was feeling very sated, at least where his thirst was concerned. All other areas of his life, not so much, but he was trying his best to put all that troubled him out of his mind for the time being.

It was then that the heavy scent of human blood assailed him, freezing him in his tracks. The scent was so thick, it spoke of a severe injury at the very least and so he resolved to track it down and check it out. Perhaps someone needed help.

He approached the campsite carefully having heard what he thought to be the attack of an animal upon the humans staying there.

What he saw when he got there had him locking up in shock.

There was one dead on the ground already, his throat ripped open completely, blood still welling from his wounds , but the other man is what caught his attention completely as he currently struggled with the tiny golden haired child that had attached himself to his neck with what looked to be a steely grip.

Carlisle could tell, the way the child's face was tucked in to the man's neck that the toddler was currently busy draining the life blood from him as his struggles weakened from moment to moment until he collapsed back onto the ground, his struggles over and eyes blank in death.

Carlisle shook himself from his shocked inaction, pressing the emergency contact on his phone that would draw everyone of his coven to him. Having spoken about such a scenario previously, they all knew to arrive as silently as possible and so it was mere moments later that everyone was gathered, watching in horror as the baby, as that is what he still was, drained his other kill.

Not wasting any more time, Carlisle moved in as quickly as possible once the child had finished his second kill. He didn't want to trigger the child's instincts by interrupting him mid feed, but neither did he want to chance him escaping. He had to time this just right.

The child had just lifted his head from his kill when Carlisle scooped him into his strong arms, not giving an inch when the baby began to cry and struggle to get free.

"Shhh, my little one, Daddy's got you. Shh, it's okay my son. It'll be all right baby boy. Daddy's got you now."

Carlisle sat on a large rock so that he could turn the baby around and get a better look at him, as everyone else in the family drew closer.

When he got him turned around his breath caught at how beautiful the child was. Oh, he was filthy and bloody, to be sure, but underneath all that, he was the most beautiful child that Carlisle could ever recall in all his years.

The baby continued to cry and struggle, eyes wide as he looked around at all of the others gathered in a loose semi-circle around them.

Carlisle shocked himself then when he began to purr gently. It was a purely instinctual thing to do and he hadn't been expecting it. The baby seemed to like it though as he laid his head against his Daddy's chest, his cries quieting as he clutched tightly to his shirt.

Carlisle smiled and looked up at the rest of his family, noting their expressions.

Esme, Rose, Emmett and Alice were all focused on the baby, their expressions a mixture of happiness and disbelief. Edward's however was set in a decidedly disgusted scowl, and it made Carlisle's protective instincts surface, his eyes darkening at the perceived threat, as he gathered his baby closer to his chest.

He met Esme's hopeful gaze then. "Es, would you like to meet our son?"

Her smile was bright and genuine as she moved forward, slowly sitting next to him on the rock as she reached out, smoothing her hand through unruly golden curls.

She met Carlisle's gaze. "He's beautiful. Filthy yes, but beautiful."

Carlisle smiled and nodded, the moment perfect until they all heard a scoff from Edward. "He's a feral little monster. Look at what he's done here!"

Emmett reached out and punched him in the arm. "Shut your mouth Edward."

Alice rounded on him, eyes flashing in anger. "He's a baby, surviving only by his instincts. He doesn't know any better! Now he has his parents to care for him, as it should be. He'll be fine with love and guidance. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Edward shook his head. "I hardly think that stating the obvious truth is something to be ashamed of. All you need do is take an honest look at him," he gestured with his hands around the camp, "or at the horror that he's created here to see it! He should be put down."

Carlisle growled loudly at that while Esme and Rose gasped, eyes wide as they stared at Edward.

Alice was shaking her head in sorrow as she stared with unseeing eyes at the ground, blocking Edward's invasive gift with nonsense running through her surface thoughts while ominous visions of the future played out in the deeper layers of her mind. She had warned him. She could do no more than that.

Emmett was ready to tear a limb or two off of his pseudo-brother.

Shaking his head, he grabbed him by the arm. "Come on motor mouth. Let's get to cleaning this up and staging it. One animal attack scene, coming up!"

He smiled wanly at a grateful looking Carlisle and Esme, until Edward decided to pipe up again.

"Well, that won't be far from the truth now will it?"

Emmett reached out and smacked him on the back of his head before dragging him off. "Shut the fuck up Edward. Keep your shitty thoughts to yourself and get busy being part of the solution, not the problem."

Esme caught Carlisle's gaze then. "May I hold him?"

Carlisle didn't know why he was reluctant to let him go, but he smiled and nodded anyway. "Of course, you're his mother."

He had to pry his baby's hands from his shirt gently before handing his shaking form to his mother for the very first time since his birth. He began to cry as the strong, comforting arms he'd been in were replaced by the feminine ones of his mother. He liked the strong, safe embrace he'd been in, not to mention the comforting purr, and these arms felt new and different.

Esme had tears in her eyes as she took her baby into her arms. She looked into his vivid silver/blue eyes and smiled. "Hi baby boy. I'm your Mama sweetheart and I've missed you so much."

His cries tapered off as he listened to her voice intently.

"Can you say Mama? Mama."

He studied her carefully before trying out the word that she kept repeating. "Ma ma?"

Esme laughed, hugging him snugly. "Yes baby! I'm your Mama!" Very good!"

He gave her a tiny dimpled smile at her reaction. It seemed that word made her very happy, so he repeated it. "Mama."

She looked at her husband. "Oh Carlisle! Did you see his smile?!"

Carlisle smiled in joy and relief. Perhaps healing would begin between them now and they could be a happy family. It was his most fervent hope.

"I did Es and it's beautiful. Shall we take our baby home my love?"

She smiled brightly. "Yes, I would love to."

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions? All appreciated! ~Spudz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~  
**

* * *

**~o0o~  
**

They took their time getting back to the cabin and by the time they got there, the baby was curled up in his mother's arms, eyes drooping in fatigue. He perked up though when they took him inside, his bright eyes wide with wonder as he took in his new surroundings.

Esme bounced him gently. "Would you like a bath my angel?" He blinked up at her and smiled when she bounced him again.

"You like that don't you sweetheart?" She nuzzled him under his little jaw and he squealed and giggled as she made her way to the bathroom off of the master bedroom.

Carlisle smiled at the picture they made together, mother and baby, enjoying each other as they were.

He began drawing the water in the tub and he turned to continue watching as his baby son placed his tiny dimpled hand on his mothers cheek, patting gently as he repeated the one word he'd been taught so far. "Ma ma!"

Esme smiled widely, kissing his neck just under his curls. "Yes, my angel baby. I'm your Mama."

She turned and pointed at Carlisle. "Do you know who that is sweetheart?"

He looked from his Mama to his Daddy and back to his Mama with wide, curious eyes, looking for all the world as though he were waiting on her answer which he probably was as vampire babies are very intelligent.

"That's your Daddy. Can you say that angel? Daddy."

Esme moved very close to Carlisle, touching his chest with her hand as she repeated. "Daddy."

He leaned out toward Carlisle, placing a dimpled hand on his chest, patting lightly. "Da!"

He looked at his Mama to see her reaction and smiled at her wide smile. "That's right baby! Da-ddy."

He looked at Carlisle's smiling face and bounced in his mother's arms. He liked this very much, for these people were very happy and he felt every bit of it, soaking it in like a little sponge. He'd never felt such good feelings before. He'd always felt curiosity from his meals until he began drinking from them and then it was always fear and anger, though he was too young to identify the emotions by name, but he knew good feelings from bad and these he was feeling now were very good indeed.

He decided to try again. "Da da!"

His Daddy laughed and his Mama hugged him. "Yes sweetheart! Very good! You're such a smart baby!"

Carlisle caught his attention by leaning down to turn off the tap as the tub was full enough for a baby.

Esme moved over to the tub and pointed to the water. "Would you like a bath my angel?

He took one look at the water and leaned in toward his mother, clinging to her shirt while tucking his head against her chest.

Just then, Alice walked in with a couple of plastic bowls and a big plastic kitchen spoon. "We don't have any toys for him yet, but I thought these may help take the scary edge off of the bath for now."

She showed them to Jasper, who was peeking at her from where his little face was tucked, his eyes not missing a thing. "Look at these sweetheart. Don't they look fun?"

She rattled the spoon inside one of the colorful bowls and then turned it over, tapping the bottom with the spoon.

He sat up a bit, reaching out to touch the spoon which Alice handed to him.

He immediately put the end of the spoon in his mouth, biting it to check it out fully as he eyed the different sized and colored bowls with interest.

These, Alice dropped into the warm water and he leaned over to get a look at them floating there in the tub.

Carlisle sat on the floor next to the tub and rolled up his sleeves. Making sure he had his son's attention, he reached into the water and moved the bowls around, taking up a small one and pouring water from one to another.

He grinned as his son began to wiggle in his mother's arms, wanting to get down to where the bowls were.

Esme chuckled and placed him into the warm water of the tub and he squealed and began to splash and bang on the bowls with the spoon, liberally sprinkling his Daddy with water in the process.

Alice nodded to herself in satisfaction before turning to Esme. "Rose and I have decided to go to the closest department store to get all that you'll need for now, until we can get to a mall for a more extensive purchase. For that, you'll probably want to accompany us. Half the fun of a baby after all is buying all the stuff!"

Esme smiled and hugged her. "That would be a tremendous help to us Alice. Be sure to thank Rose for me too."

Alice giggled. "Well, she probably heard you, but I'll be sure to convey the message anyway."

Two changes of bath water and a soaking wet Daddy later, little Jasper was wrapped in a fluffy towel awaiting some new clothes from Alice and Rose's trip into town.

He pouted with tears in his eyes as his Mama combed his hair, slicking it back from his face. That didn't last long though as his pudgy little hands went straight to it, mussing it into a golden mass of springy curls all over his head once again.

Esme sighed in exasperation as Carlisle laughed quietly at his son's antics.

Esme smiled at her husband. "He has a stubborn streak it would seem. He must get that from you."

She smirked as Carlisle placed a hand in the middle of his damp chest, eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief. "Me?! I think not dear wife. It has to come from your side."

He moved lightning fast then to catch his son who had just launched himself from the bed into his Daddy's arms.

He breathed a sigh of relief as his baby bounced in his arms. "Da da!

"Yes little one, I'm your Daddy. And I'm so fortunate that I cannot get gray hair as I've a feeling that I would be very gray indeed by the time you grow up!"

He leaned down and mocked biting his little one's neck, just under his jaw, complete with growly noises and Jasper squealed and laughed while patting his cheeks with those dimpled little hands.

Just then, Rose and Alice walked in with several shopping bags and Carlisle's eyes went wide. "I thought you were only picking up a few things that he would need until you get to a mall?!"

Rose chuckled darkly as Alice walked up, patting him on his stunned cheek as she leaned in and kissed the baby's chubby one.

"Yes, that's right. Babies require lots and lots of things and toys and clothes Carlisle. Be thankful that you are well off financially Doctor."

Rose began removing some of the brightly colored toys from one of the bags and little Jasper began to lean from his Daddy's arms, reaching out with both hands opening and closing as he focused on the bounty spread on his parent's bed.

"Dada!" He looked back at Carlisle, who chuckled.

"No patience whatsoever my son. You get that from your mother you know."

He smirked as Esme gasped in mock outrage while looking through the clothes for something to dress him in.

"Lay him down here Carlisle. I need to diaper and dress him."

He did as asked, smirking as he wondered to himself how long the clothes, especially the diaper was going to stay on his stubborn little son.

"I believe that you may have a challenge on your hands in keeping him dressed and diapered until he becomes used to it my dear wife."

She smiled as she quickly fastened the diaper onto her wriggling baby, who was now frowning as he tried to roll away from his Mama.

While they were fortunate that, being vampire, the baby wouldn't dirty any diapers, he still drank water at this stage and would therefore wet them.

Esme sighed as he began to cry in protest. It seemed he didn't appreciate the diaper in the least.

Carlisle came to the rescue as he grabbed one of the many brightly colored toys, handing it to his little one to distract him from his discomfort of having a diaper and clothes put on for the first time in his short life.

Esme smiled at her husband gratefully and resumed dressing their baby, thinking to herself how grateful she was to have such a helpful and thoughtful husband and what a wonderful father he was turning out to be.

In a room just down the hallway, Edward hung his head as he heard every happy thought in her head, his hopes and dreams crumbling into oblivion. All because of that little murderous monster they called their baby.

They would see, one day soon, when the little monster got loose and killed some innocents. Surely then his love would have to see that the thing needed to be eliminated before it exposed them all bringing the Volturi down on them in the process.

He was appalled that he was the only one who could see it. He was the only rational one.

Plans began forming in his head. Plans to show them just what a feral monster that so-called cute little thing was. Perhaps it was time to have something delivered to the house?

The gruesome death of a delivery person would surely make them see sense and the sacrifice of one delivery person was worth the safety and continued security of his family, certainly.

Then his love would be free to love him and only him, fully, without her attention taken by some murderous little brat.

Alice shuddered as the visions played out, her dismay at her 'brother's' planned treachery growing by the minute.

She couldn't believe the lengths he would go to, to obtain the wife of another. Why? Why couldn't he have fallen in love with someone readily available to him? Why did it seem that Edward always chose the difficult paths?

One thing was very clear to her. She would have to keep a very close watch on him. She could not let these plans of his come to fruition. Things that she had seen in their future would pose enough difficulty without adding Edwards hurdles into the mix.

She only hoped that she was able to keep up with it all.

**Your thoughts?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Their two days at the cabin were the most enjoyable the family could remember since before little Jasper's birth, even punctuated as they were by the obvious discontent of Edward.

They all got to know the baby and were delighted by him at every turn and with every new thing he learned and did.

Very soon though it was time to pack up and go home to Forks.

Carlisle was worried with how his little son would take to a long car ride, strapped into a car seat as he would be. They had tried him in it for a couple of test drives and Jasper had been fascinated enough by the scenery that he hardly noticed the seat. Carlisle was betting that would not last for the four hour drive it would take to get home.

Unfortunately, he was right and two hours into the drive, Jasper was crying and struggling to get out of the seat. Carlisle had to pull over when his little one demonstrated some of his vampire strength by tearing one of the straps almost in half.

Fortunately, Alice had purchased a second seat, so after changing out the seat as Esme walked the baby around in the fresh air for a while, they were able to get under way once again.

He fell asleep shortly after they were back on the road and Carlisle breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't sure what he would do had Jasper continued to cry and struggle the way he had been.

He considered the fact that it had been two days since his last feed and thought that maybe his increasing thirst might have something to do with his increasingly volatile mood.

He looked to his wife. "Es, have you thought about how and what we're going to feed the baby?"

He took her hand and noticed that she tensed up as though she didn't want to be touched by him. Sighing, he put his hand back on the wheel while staring straight ahead, even when she answered the question.

"Yes, I have thought about it quite a bit. I think I'd like to nurse him. I've noticed that he acts as though he wants to nurse the last couple of times I've held him so I don't anticipate a problem."

He nodded while propping his arm on the car door, fingers rubbing his forehead. "Very well then. You may have to hunt more often."

She shrugged. "Not a problem. Either Rose or Alice can watch him while I go." She sighed. "Speaking of, I need to go as soon as we arrive home. This blasted thirst is becoming intense."

She turned her head and watched out the passenger window for moments before muttering, mostly to herself. "Had I only known what the thirst was like….."

He furrowed his brow as he glanced at her, wondering just what it was she was going to say, but didn't.

He couldn't resist and so he prompted her, one hand rolling in the air. "Had you only known…..what, Es? What would you change now with your hindsight? And be honest. I want to know."

He glanced at her now scowling face. "Fine Carlisle, you really want to know?"

He nodded. "I do."

"All right then. Like each Vampire that you have turned thus far, I would not do it all over again. I would run like hell in the other direction when I saw you coming. There's no way I would become a vampire again, not even for our son. I would trade in his existence in a heartbeat if I could go back and be human again. I hate this existence and I resent the hell out of you for it."

He pulled his car over abruptly and Emmett honked at him as he passed, slowing but not stopping. Alice, however, did stop, calling Esme to her.

Esme hesitated for a moment before opening the car door. "I'm sorry Carlisle, but you did ask."

Carlisle nodded, his head hanging between both arms, hands clutching the steering wheel as pain worse than any he'd experienced since his own change knifed through him.

He heard the passenger door close and gasped in a breath, clenching his eyes shut as silent sobs shook his shoulders.

Raising his head when he had control of himself once again, he made a vow to god and himself, that he would never again change another person, for any reason, even if they begged him to.

With that resolved in his heart, he pulled back onto the road. He had a baby son to get home and settled and after that, it was back to the routine of being Dr. Carlisle Cullen, the perfect doctor and the perfect family man, or so everyone thought.

He chuckled, choking on the last part with a gasp and a stab of emotion.

If only they knew, he thought.

If only they knew.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

The transition back into a routine came to everyone with surprising ease considering the addition of an infant to the household.

Carlisle supposed it was due to Esme not having had a job outside the home and so she absorbed the bulk of the changes that came with the baby.

She had made good on her decision, and was now nursing him exclusively, but it was taking quite the toll on her as she had to hunt twice as often to try to keep up with his demands.

Carlisle smiled to himself as he heard the sounds of a lullaby coupled with an instinctive purr and the sounds of his son nursing from his mother.

He found them in the nursery, Esme rocking the baby gently as he finished his meal.

He was fascinated by their instinctive interactions. Their routine of purring and scenting, both before and after the actual feeding was surprising to Carlisle and piqued his curiosity as a researcher. None of the material that Aro had sent mentioned any of this and it had Carlisle wondering if such behavior was exclusive to his son and if so, why?

To be honest, it was something that he would truly like the brothers' opinion on. He was sure that they could tell him much more about his baby because Carlisle suspected that there was much more to know. It would become vital to raising him properly, after all. If Jasper was an alpha, for example, he would need to know that in order to avoid crushing his spirit over the years of his youth. It would be ruinous if he did.

"Hello Es. How was your day?"

She looked up with a smile. "It was a very good day, thanks. He learns new things each day it seems. He's so smart Carlisle and I enjoy having him to care for."

Carlisle smiled wanly. "I'm glad to hear it Es. At least something makes you happy."

She chuckled darkly. "Oh, I didn't say that Carlisle, did I? I don't believe anything could accomplish that. I simply said that I enjoy caring for him."

The smile dropped from Carlisle's face and he nodded. "My mistake. Forgive me."

He turned to leave but then turned back, his decision made. "I am planning a trip for us to Volterra. I need to learn all I can about our son so that we may raise him properly. I believe that he may be an alpha, and if he is, then he needs special consideration as he grows. We'll face many challenges in that case, and I need to know how to deal with them since I am also an alpha. Any mistakes on my part could damage his spirit and that kind of damage would be lasting. I would like to avoid that if at all possible. God knows there are enough souls in the world who blame me for their woes. I don't need another."

He went to his office then, not giving her a chance to respond. What could she possibly say anyway? She'd made her feelings plain after all and it seemed there was nothing he could do or say that would ever change any of it.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

It was a mere two days later when the entire coven found themselves on a plane to Italy, first class of course.

Carlisle relaxed back in his seat as he observed his baby son with concern. He looked listless, as though the spark of life was fading from him and Carlisle couldn't pinpoint why.

Perhaps it was due to the emotional climate in his home? He had begun to suspect that his baby son was gifted and he thought he may be sensitive to the emotions around him; empathic.

That would not, however, explain his seeming failing health. His baby looked sicker to him each day he saw him; his skin that once glowed with health was now pale and waxy looking and his vibrant, sparkling silver/blue eyes were now dulled and flat looking.

Needless to say, he was very concerned. He had examined his baby and could find no real physical ailment, per se. No fever, no evidence of viral or bacterial infection anywhere, but as a doctor, he could tell his son was not thriving.

He had wondered, of course, if it had something to do with nursing from his mother, but he was hesitant to bring up the subject. His relationship with his wife was tenuous as it was. He could only imagine how bad it would get if he were to credit her care of their son with the baby's current condition. She had taken to mothering with ease and was very good to him after all, despite her expressed sentiments about her vampire existence and the fact that it was ultimately their son who had turned her.

Carlisle supposed that he was grateful that she blamed him for that instead of the alternative of blaming their son. He was the adult after all.

He smiled bitterly to himself. What was one more on his list of vampires who resented him for their existence after all? After the first, it's all a wash, really.

He almost scoffed at his own thoughts. That was a huge lie, but it was a lie that allowed him to keep going and so he allowed himself the concession.

He was shaken out of his morose thoughts when Jasper climbed into his lap from his mother's arms, laying his little head against his chest.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around the warm little body, caressing his silky curls as a quiet purr too low for human ears to hear began to sound in his chest.

"Hello my sweet son." He leaned down, placing a kiss on the top of his baby's head, his eyes closing as he took in the sweet scent of baby shampoo and powder.

He couldn't help but think that moments such as this made everything worth it.

With that thought, he reclined his seat back and watched as his son slipped into a peaceful sleep, his little ear taking in the low, comforting purr from his Daddy's chest.

**Your thoughts? I know it's a bit of a downer right now, but it can't exactly be a Bella/Carlisle fic if his relationship with Esme doesn't fall apart first. My thanks to those who stick with me! I appreciate you very much! ~Spudz**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**~Marching Bands of Manhattan~**  
Sorrow drips into your heart through a pinhole  
Just like a faucet that leaks and there is comfort in the sound  
But while you debate half empty or half full  
It slowly rises, your love is gonna drown

Your love is gonna drown  
Your love is gonna...

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Carlisle was welcomed back to Volterra just as he always was; with Aro's exuberance, Marcus' quiet warmth and strength and Caius' spicy volatility.

To be honest, it was like a breath of fresh air for Carlisle and he basked in the presence of Vampires who reveled in who and what they were with unapologetic enthusiasm.

Truth be told, he had missed them and it had been way too long since he'd been to see them.

All three converged on him as soon as he entered the throne room; Aro with arms spread wide. "Carlisle, our wayward brother! You should be ashamed, keeping yourself away from us for so long! We have missed you!"

Aro wrapped him in a strong embrace, stepping back with a wide smile in place as Carlisle was embraced by the other two brothers in turn.

Caius scowled at him. "I resent you Carlisle, for making me deal with these two by myself for all these many years since you left us."

Carlisle grinned at him. "Caius! I know for fact that you are more than up to dealing with them. I think it more likely that they have trouble keeping up with you!"

Caius laughed as Aro and Marcus both nodded. "You know me too well brother, but I surely miss our nights out on the town together Carlisle. These two are never up for any mischief. You and I will have to revisit old times once more before you depart."

Carlisle smiled and cleared his throat guiltily as he glanced around at the faces of his coven, taking note of the grins on some and the disapproving frowns on others.

Predictably, the frowns were on Esme and Edward's faces. He shrugged mentally. There was no pleasing those two anyway, so why worry with their judgement?

He straightened his shoulders and looked back to Caius. "You know, I think I would like that very much brother. We'll speak on it more later and decide on a day."

Caius laughed in triumph. "Excellent!"

Marcus spoke up. "Aro, you should speak to the Guard now and prepare them for following these two up. They need to know what they'll be getting into so that the shock of it doesn't affect their response time."

Carlisle laughed as Aro agreed. "You are wise to suggest it Marcus. Our two young blond alphas out together can be quite the shock to the system if you aren't prepared for it. Do you remember the one night Marcus…."

He trailed off as Carlisle cleared his throat loudly while Caius grumbled something that sounded like "stiff-necked kill joys."

Edward decided he needed to interject at that point. "Well Carlisle, it would seem that there is much that we do not know about you; your now obvious close relationship with the kings being a prime example. I wonder what else we do not know."

Caius eyed Edward with disdain. "You are the mind reader we've heard of through the years, correct?"

Edward raised his chin. "I am."

Caius grinned. "Well then, what am I thinking just now?"

They all watched as Edward's mouth dropped open in shock before he began spluttering in outrage, no real words forming due to his obvious shock.

Caius nodded. "You would do well to keep your eyes open and your mouth tightly shut here infant, or find yourself in difficulties that are beyond your imagining."

Edward nodded and stepped back, his demeanor now quite subdued.

Carlisle glanced up at Caius, giving him a grateful grin. Caius merely nodded imperiously.

Aro clapped his hands then. "Well, now that we all know our places here, why don't we move to a more comfortable venue and meet Carlisle's infant son? I am anxious to get to know this little one!"

They found themselves in a large and lavish living room with plenty of seating for all present.

The timing turned out to be perfect as little Jasper was just waking from the nap he had taken while in his mother's arms.

As soon as he woke, he moved to his father's lap, laying his head against Carlisle's chest as he took in his new surroundings with wide, curious eyes.

Carlisle caressed his son's curls with concern. It would seem that the lethargy was worsening as this was very out of character behavior, especially when seeing a new place. Usually his little one would be struggling to get down to move around while taking everything in.

He felt of his son's face and sure enough, he felt warmer than usual; he was getting a fever.

He looked up at the brothers who were seated across from him. "I'm sorry to say that he seems to be worsening, health wise. He now has a slight fever. Usually, he would be struggling to get down from my lap and run around but as you can see, he just isn't up to it."

All three brothers looked very concerned, but it was Aro who spoke. "What is wrong with him Carlisle? Any ideas?"

He took a big breath. He was about to address what he suspected as the problem, but he knew Esme would not be receptive to it at all.

"I suspect it's due to nursing from a mother sustained by animal blood."

As expected, she gasped and scowled at him, her lips now pressed tightly together as she crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head away from him. He knew he would probably catch hell later when they were alone together. He thought of the irony of that term 'alone, together' and shook himself mentally, focusing back on Aro as he spoke.

"That could very well be Carlisle. Have you tried him on straight animal blood to see if he reacts?"

He shook his head. "I haven't. I had just recently come to suspect that it might be from nursing from his mother and I was hoping to be wrong about that, but now that he's worsening I have to face that possibility and rule it out or prove it."

Aro nodded while Caius sat forward as he spoke. "You could rule it out or prove it more quickly by trying the straight animal blood brother. We have some, both carnivore and herbivore. We wanted to be prepared for your visit. Would you like me to order it up?"

Carlisle glanced down at his little one and nodded. "Yes, there's no avoiding it now. I should have my bag for this though in case I need to act quickly."

Alice hopped up. "I'll get it for you Carlisle."

He smiled at her. "Thank you Alice."

A lower guard brought the blood, served from special carafe's that kept it at the perfect temperature.

To Carlisle's surprise, they also brought a toddlers sippy cup and he laughed as he picked it up from the tray, raising a brow at the three who were doing their best to look nonchalant.

It was Caius who finally caved. "Fine! It was me, okay? I can be thoughtful….every few hundred years or so."

Marcus smirked and Aro giggled while Caius scowled at the both of them, grumbling something about them being fortunate there was a little one present.

Carlisle smiled and inclined his head to Caius. "Thank you brother. I appreciate your thoughtfulness."

Caius gestured toward Carlisle with one hand as he stared at his two other brothers.

It was Marcus who finally gave him what he wanted. "It was a very thoughtful gesture Caius, and as it turns out, a very useful one. We are in awe of your foresight and wisdom."

He smirked, especially when Caius scowled and shot him the finger, throwing himself back in his seat.

With that, Carlisle filled the cup halfway with carnivore blood, which he knew to be Esme's preference, replacing the lid tightly.

He took note of his baby perking up at the scent slightly. It would seem that he was thirsty. He was relieved by that at least. He turned his baby over, with his little head in the crook of his arm as he handed him the sippy, moving it to his lips since this was new to him.

Once his little one got a good whiff of what was in the cup, he began to suck on the spout, taking in the blood rapidly as his little eyes closed. Within just a few minutes, he had finished all that was in the cup and was fussing for more, his tiny fangs fully descended and his eyes wide open.

He stood in his father's lap, hanging onto his shoulder with one hand as he patted his Daddy's cheek softly with the other. "More Daddy Peese?"

Carlisle chuckled as he handed the sippy to Esme who refilled it and handed it back without comment before looking away once again, staring off into the middle distance.

The brothers glanced at one another surreptitiously. They would speak about things later it would seem, for they were very concerned for the one they considered to be their other brother.

Carlisle laid his baby back again, handing him the sippy.

Jasper sucked down about half of the contents before making a face and handing it back to his Daddy. "Don' feel good Daddy."

Carlisle's eyes went wide and he lunged for the wastebasket that Alice was handing him, holding his little one over it just in time as he vomited violently.

Carlisle set the wastebasket aside when Jasper was through, moving quickly to an open couch when his baby's eyes rolled back as he lost consciousness.

Not wasting any time, he tore all the clothes off his now very feverish child, taking note of all his vitals before calling for a cool bath to be started. He had to get his fever down.

He glanced at Aro as he worked on his son, starting an IV to get some fluids back into him. "Do you have any human blood on hand? I believe that may help."

Aro nodded. "Yes, of course." He turned to find a guard, but he was already gone from the room having been sent by Marcus when he heard Carlisle's request.

Meanwhile, Caius had shown him to the closest washroom, where he'd already drawn a cool, shallow bath in which Carlisle now placed his son, sluicing the tepid water over his feverish body.

After a few minutes, he lifted Jasper from the bath, laying him on a fluffy towel but not drying him as the evaporation of the water would work to cool his body even further. Since the baby was still unconscious, he searched his bag for a nasogastric tube. He would have to use it to get the human blood into his son.

Inserting it quickly and efficiently, he called to see if the blood had arrived yet as he taped the tube into place.

Aro handed the carafe over and Carlisle filled a syringe with blood, hooking it to the n/g tube and pushing the blood into his son's stomach, praying fervently that it worked to counteract the animal blood.

Once he'd gotten some blood into his son, he looked at the brothers. "Do you have a room for us? I would like to move him now."

Aro nodded. "Of course. Right this way."

Carlisle gathered his baby, the tube and the syringe, following Aro out of the washroom.

Alice placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'll gather everything else and follow."

He nodded. "Thank you Alice."

On his way out of the room, Carlisle noticed that his wife hadn't moved from her seat on the couch. He also noticed that Edward was now sitting next to her, the two of them speaking in low tones.

"Esme, are you coming? We're being shown to our room."

She glanced up at him and then back at Edward. "Of course. I'll be right there."

He made no further comment, following Aro to a plush room where he placed his son in the middle of the large bed noting with relief that his fever was down and his breathing was eased.

Aro grasped his shoulder. "Please don't hesitate to let us know if there's anything else you want or need Carlisle. There are always guards patrolling the halls. All you need do is call one to you. They know to obey your orders as they would our own."

Carlisle nodded and Aro squeezed his shoulder in a show of support. "We'll speak later brother, for it seems as though there is much to speak of."

**Thoughts? Comments? Questions?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

******"The Ice Is Getting Thinner"**

_We're not the same, dear, as we used to be._  
_ The seasons have changed and so have we._  
_ There was little we could say, and even less we could do_  
_ To stop the ice from getting thinner under me and you._

_ We buried our love in a wintery grave_  
_ A lump in the snow was all that remained._  
_ But we stayed by its side as the days turned to weeks_  
_ And the ice kept getting thinner with every word that we'd speak._

_ And when spring arrived_  
_ We were taken by surprise when the floes under our feet bled into the sea_  
_ And nothing was left for you and me._

_ We're not the same, dear,_  
_ And it seems to me_  
_ There's nowhere we can go_  
_ With nothing underneath._  
_ And it saddens me to say_  
_ But we both know, well, it's true_  
_ That the ice was getting thinner_  
_ Under me and you._  
_ The ice was getting thinner_  
_ Under me and you._

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Carlisle sat on the bed next to Jasper just as Esme entered the room.

As he suspected, she laid into him immediately. "So it's my fault is it? I'm to blame for his illness! So I guess if he dies, that'll be my fault too!"

Carlisle's eyes went wide as she got louder and more shrill with every word that came from her mouth.

Jasper began to stir and whimper, graduating into full blown crying as Esme began throwing things around the room.

"Esme, please calm yourself. The baby feels your anger and distress, not to mention the noise you're making and the mess you're causing. It's juvenile behavior and beneath you. Let us speak about this as the adults we are without causing more distress to our sick baby please."

"Juvenile now am I?! Well, you can go fuck yourself Carlisle! How's that for juvenile?!"

Jasper was wide awake now, and while that fact relieved Carlisle somewhat, he certainly didn't want his baby present for a fight between his parents, and it looked as though Esme was spoiling for a fight, and wouldn't be satisfied until she got one.

He almost breathed a sigh of relief when there came a knock on their door.

Esme was standing right next to it so she yanked it open. "What can I do for you Rose?

Rose sneered at her. "I don't want or need anything from you Esme. I'm here to take the baby where he won't be subject to his parents fighting seeing as how you won't leave Carlisle alone."

Carlisle had already wrapped Jasper in a light blanket and grabbed his diaper bag.

"Here you go Rose and I thank you. You know what to watch for and how to care for him with the n/g tube I know, so just feed him more of the human blood in about an hour whether he's awake or not."

She nodded. "I'll take good care of him Carlisle. Don't worry."

"Thank you Rose."

She gathered the baby close to her chest and left the room, Esme slamming the door after she cleared it.

Carlisle sat back against the headboard running a hand through his hair as he stared at the foot of the bed. He certainly wasn't going to be the one to restart the fight.

He needn't have worried, his eyes closing in dread as Esme began throwing things against the wall once again.

"Well?! Aren't you going to say anything?"

He looked at her, his brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would I say anything?"

She scoffed. "It figures. You blame me for our son's sickness, blind side me with it in front of the Kings, and then act like you did nothing wrong!"

He nodded. "All right. I will concede that I should have spoken to you about what I suspected before mentioning it to anyone else, but it was just a hunch Esme and I hadn't wanted to worry you with it if it wasn't valid. It was an honest mistake on my part and for that I apologize."

She moved stiffly to a chair, sitting down and pinning him with an icy glare.

"So what now Doctor? Are you going to tell me that I must drink human blood in order to continue nursing my son?"

He shook his head slowly, the fingers of one hand rubbing his forehead as he sighed tiredly. "No, I'm not going to tell you that Esme."

"Good, because it's not going to happen. I won't turn into a monster like those we're currently surrounded with, even for the life of our son. He'll just have to become used to what I have to offer."

Carlisle laughed incredulously. "Were you not paying any attention when he almost died from ingesting animal blood Esme? Have you not noticed that nursing from you was having the same effect, albeit much more slowly? There will be no "getting used to what you have to offer" for him Esme. It would probably kill him quickly if he ever ingests it again."

"Well then just what do you propose Carlisle?"

"We'll have to try bagged human blood from a bottle or cup and see if he thrives on that. He'll most likely miss the connection he had with you, but I'm hoping that part was not vital. If it is, then I'm not sure what we'll do. Something like a wet nurse perhaps. It's the only alternative I see working for us. He would also get that connection drawing the blood straight from the source such as he did when feeding while he was in the wild, but I just can't see letting him do that."

She nodded. "Fine. So what I'm hearing is that I basically have to give my baby up to someone else, right?"

He sighed, his head hanging as he shook it. "That is not what I said Es. I said that we would try a bottle or cup. Hopefully he'll thrive. However, if he does not, then we will have to try a wet nurse type of situation."

"And just how sure are you that he'll thrive on a bottle or cup husband?"

He pinned her with a steely gaze, tired of her hounding him for an answer. "Not at all, wife."

As it turned out, the baby did not thrive on the bottle or cup. No matter how much blood they gave him, he just was not coming out of his lethargy. He needed the connection of drawing his sustenance from a living source by either nursing from a 'mother' or drawing from a human.

Carlisle was holding his son and trying to rock him to sleep. Even with a deep purr sounding from his chest, his little one just would not settle.

Esme had even tried and he wouldn't settle because he didn't understand why he couldn't nurse from her. He would cry and make a noise called 'keening' which only a vampire can hear. It was highly distressing to a parent that couldn't do anything to stop it.

Esme approached once again. "Perhaps I could just nuzzle and scent him? Maybe that would serve to settle him enough to nurse from a bottle?"

Carlisle nodded, rising from the rocking chair. He placed his son in her arms and she began to nuzzle him gently, marking him with her scent while Carlisle readied a bottle.

He set the bottle on the table beside the rocking chair and watched as his son keened and rooted at her covered breast, rejecting the bottle when she offered it.

To her credit, she didn't give up, nuzzling and scenting him further.

A knock sounded on their door and Carlisle answered it, allowing the brothers and their wives to enter.

Sulpicia approached Esme. "I would like to volunteer to try nursing him for you." She gestured to Athenadora who was hanging back a bit, having not been introduced to Esme yet.

"This is Caius' wife, Athenadora. She would also like to try if he rejects me. There are actually several females that have volunteered. Surely, out of all of us, one will be acceptable to him? It's worth a try, isn't it?"

Esme looked down at her baby as he fussed and keened on, spitting the nipple of the bottle out every time she managed to get it past his lips, and nodded.

"I suppose I have no other choice. I won't have him attacking humans, and I can't provide what he needs."

She rose from the rocker.

"Please, have a seat and we'll see if he accepts you."

Everyone watched on with hope as Sulpicia sat and bared her breast before taking the baby. Esme placed him in her arms and he stared up at her for a few moments, his keening quieting as Sulpicia began to purr for him on instinct alone.

She looked up at her husband, Aro, eyes wide with shock at her own reaction. She had never purred for anyone or anything but her mate in all of her years, so this was a huge surprise to her.

The baby began to root at her breast then, latching on when he found what he needed, his eyes sliding shut as he finally got to nurse again.

Aro grinned and patted Carlisle on his shoulder. "I knew it would work! I've been doing a bit of research in our library files on the subject and this very thing was mentioned in two of the cases we studied. Granted, it wasn't due to animal blood, but the biological mothers were unavailable to the infants and so other females were tried until one was found that the infants would accept. It seems that we got lucky on the first try brother."

Carlisle smiled, breathing out a huge sigh of relief. "I can't thank you both enough for this Aro. We were out of options. I knew that we were going to have to find someone else to nurse him, but I had no clue where to begin."

"Trust me when I say that Sulpicia is happy to do it. I think she fell in love with your little one from the moment she saw him. This won't be a burden to her."

Esme watched on, the jealousy and resentment building in her heart until she had to look away, literally forcing herself to think of something else.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Carlisle was in the library two days later, taking a break from his family when Aro found him, followed shortly by Marcus and Caius.

Aro rose and discreetly told the guard at the door to make sure no one else entered until they left.

Rejoining his brothers, they all pinned Carlisle with a serious gaze until he sighed, running one hand through his hair. "All right. I've known this discussion was coming, so go ahead."

It was Marcus who next broke the heavy silence. "You know that she is not your true mate brother?"

Carlisle hung his head. "I did not. Not at first. I loved her so much so soon after meeting her that I thought she must be my mate." He smiled bitterly. "I know better now. There is no way that a true mate could act the way she acts toward me; as though she hates me, yet tries to hide it."

Caius looked at his blond brother, disapproval plain on his face. "Carlisle, how long did it take you to bed her after meeting her?"

He hung his head, knowing that he was going to catch hell for his answer because, yes, he should have known better from this fact alone. "Three months."

Marcus shook his head. "I know that you are more intelligent and well versed in vampire physiology than to truly believe that you could stop yourself from bedding a true mate for three months brother."

Carlisle nodded. "I do know that, but I loved her and I thought she loved me. She said she loved me."

He leaned forward in his chair, elbows propped on knees as he held his head in both hands, speaking down to the floor. "I had been alone for so long by then. I was sick of it!" He growled, clutching hand full's of his blond strands.

"Sick of women constantly throwing themselves at me and yet, in the still of the night, I was alone. I wanted the comfort of a mate. So I ignored what I knew to be true and believed the words that were spoken. Now she hates me. She blames me and resents me for her vampire existence, and I can't blame her for that."

Caius and Aro both scoffed at that with Aro speaking out next. "You allow too much guilt to be transferred from where it rightfully should reside brother. Quit taking it on your shoulders. Certainly, you had a hand in changing these people, but had they truly hated themselves and their vampire existence that much, they could easily do something about it. Instead, they clutter up your existence, calling themselves part of your coven, when all they do is lament their being day after day. If you ask me, they need a good old fashioned ass kicking."

Carlisle looked up at Aro, a grin of surprised disbelief on his face. "Aro! You speak as though you were turned last week! When did you learn such terms?"

Caius laughed. "He did not show you his new flat screen television brother? He is absolutely hooked to certain shows! I am just thankful he got the DVR with it, otherwise all business in the castle would be scheduled around his viewing schedule which becomes more extensive with each passing week. No wonder Sulpicia doesn't mind caring for your little one. She's lost her mate to directv!"

Aro eyed both laughing blonds with disdain. "Marcus brother, when did we ever think it was a good idea to get these two back together?"

He finally cracked a reluctant smile. "All right. You've had your fun at my expense. I admit I may be a bit obsessive when it comes to Game of Thrones….."

Marcus cut in. "Do not forget that other show brother. What is it called? Oh yes! "Truth Blood" or some such…."

Aro looked offended. "It's "True Blood" brother, and yes, so what? I like it." He pouted.

Marcus sighed, deciding to get both giddy blonds and the pouting Aro back on track with the conversation they were supposed to be having. "Be that as it may…...we were in the middle of speaking of Carlisle's monumental blunder in his choice of companion, for that is all she is brother; a companion. If you do actually meet your true mate, all that will be inconsequential. You will immediately claim your mate by bedding her."

Carlisle shot up from his seat. "I will not! Not if she's human! I promised myself that I would not change another human, for any reason and I will stick to that promise!"

Marcus sat back and smirked. "You are such a naïve youth at times Carlisle. At this moment, you remind me of one of the stubborn teenagers from one of Aro's shows, stomping around, declaring what you know as truth when you really know nothing of the subject. I'm telling you now, my young and stubborn brother, to be prepared someday to meet and claim your true mate, because when you do, because of your impatience, you're going to have to figure out what to do with that baggage that you call a wife."

Carlisle sagged into his chair, the temporary fight gone out of him. "What do I do now? I still love her and it is my fervent hope that, somewhere deep down, the love that she once felt for me is still there. I have to try."

Aro leaned forward, placing a hand on Carlisle's shoulder. "You may try brother, and we don't blame you for that. Ours can be a very long and lonely existence, even living amongst each other as we do. Nothing replaces the love of a female. We understand that.

Just know that we are here when and if you need us. Always. You are our brother. You know this. We would have you here, ruling with us but we understand your love of medicine and so we wait patiently for you to tire of it and return to us permanently."

Carlisle looked up at the three, with love in his heart and grateful beyond belief for their never ending support of him. "Thank you brothers. Someday, I'll come home, you can be sure."

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Esme walked the halls, her destination the suite she shared with Carlisle and their baby. She had been in the garden, strolling the many paths, just taking in the beauty of it under the warm Italian sun. She had found it to be very relaxing and refreshing and now she was ready to see her baby again.

She had been having trouble adjusting to someone else providing for her son and so she had been avoiding the entire situation by staying away and finding other things to occupy her time.

Today, however, she was ready to see and hold him again and she smiled at the prospect. Perhaps things were looking up? She was sure that, after just a few days of Jasper nursing from another female, he would be ready to get back on a bottle and they could return home to Forks.

As she neared her suite, she could hear voices inside. She had left Sulpicia with her baby, so it was not surprising to hear her voice. Nor was it surprising to hear her baby babbling away. What was shocking was hearing his little purr, combined with Sulpicia's more mature one and the word Mama being babbled happily by her baby.

Oh! He was calling for her! Finally! She grinned and quickened her pace, slipping in quietly to surprise her little one.

What she found when she entered the nursery hardened what little heart she had left for her child.

He was purring and scenting Sulpicia as he stood in her lap, his tiny, dimpled hand on her cheek as he said "Mama" over and over again.

Esme approached then. "Mama's right here little one!"

He turned and looked at her for a moment before turning back to Sulpicia, saying, "Mama!" while laying his head against her chest.

Sulpicia shot an apologetic look at Esme while lifting Jasper in her arms, preparing to hand him over. "No little one." She turned him around to look at Esme. "There's your Mama sweetheart. Would you like to go to your Mama?"

She handed him over to Esme and prepared to leave the suite when she was shocked by the sound of his keening. Turning to look at him, she could see that he was reaching for her, leaning out of Esme's arms, while tears filled his eyes. "Mama! Mama!"

Esme looked as though she had just swallowed a very bitter pill indeed. She held him out. "Take him. I can't deal with this."

All but shoving the baby back into Sulpicia's arms, she marched from the suite, intent on making her way back to the garden. At least there, she might find some peace.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Carlisle found his wife there, under an arbor covered in tiny tea roses, sitting on a stone bench. He gestured to the bench. "May I?"

She looked at the open space beside her. "Go ahead."

He sat, staring at the ground for minutes before finally breaking the tense silence.

"Esme, I need to know. Is there a chance for us? For our marriage? I can't do this alone Es. Every time I try to touch you, you flinch and pull away. So tell me…...can we work through this and love each other again?"

Thoughts whirled through her head. She now knew that the baby would require nursing for a few more months at least. That was clear to her now but she didn't want to stay here for that long. Could she talk Carlisle into leaving without the baby? Perhaps if she enticed him with the promise of a renewed effort at their marriage? It was worth a shot. Resolved in her decision, she answered him.

"Carlisle, I do want our marriage to work, but I don't see it happening here. It's just too hard for me to see my baby being mothered by another female." She turned to him then, taking his hands in hers.

"I need to leave here Carlisle. And I want you with me. Jasper can get what he needs here for a year or so, and you and I can work, I mean really work, on us with no distractions. And then, at the end of a year, we can come and get our baby, when our marriage is solid again and he's been weaned to a cup. Please say you'll do this for me husband."

He stared at her with wide eyes, not believing what he was hearing. She wanted to leave their son and go back to Forks? Pain shot through him at the prospect. Could he do it for her? He had told the brothers, just that morning that he wanted his marriage to work. Is this really what it would take?

"Esme, are you serious about leaving our son?"

She nodded and tightened her grip on his hands. "Yes Carlisle. I believe in my heart that this is our only chance to fix what's wrong in our marriage. We need this. You know we do. The time to ourselves will be good. Our focus has never been solely on us Carlisle. First, it was the worry over the pregnancy. Then it was my turning and trying to find the baby, and then it was the baby himself. When have we honestly had time to just work on our marriage? This is our chance Carlisle. Are you willing?"

He stared at the ground, his heart aching at the thought of leaving his son here for a year. He knew that Jasper would be loved and taken care of beyond just the duty of the deeds. He knew that his brother and his wife would love Jasper like their own, and that thought made things a little easier, but still.

Then he thought of his words from his talk with his brothers and his mind was made up. He would give her the year she was asking for.

"All right Esme. We'll do it, if Aro and Sulpicia are both agreeable."

She laughed and hugged him, kissing his cheek as she did.

She gasped as he turned, grasping her chin gently while capturing her lips with his own, his kiss sweet and gentle.

"I love you Es. I hope that you love me too and that we can renew what we had when we married."

She nodded, looking down at her lap, trying her best to swallow down her deceit.

"We will Carlisle. It will get better." She looked up into his hopeful eyes. "So much better my love."

He smiled and kissed her again and she had to think of something else, but she made it through to smile back at him. "Let's go talk to Aro and Sulpicia, shall we?"

He nodded. "All right my love."

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Sulpicia watched as her dear friend rocked his baby son for the last time, or at least it would be for a year or so.

Her heart ached for him because she could see the toll this was taking on him and the conflict that swirled in his eyes as he stared down at his son. He did not want to leave him, she knew, but he wasn't being given much of a choice.

She could literally feel the bitterness rise within her as she thought about Esme. She knew female manipulations when she saw them, but her tender-hearted brother would not see it. She knew that he had some hard lessons coming his way and all they could do is be there for him in the end.

"So you leave in half an hour?"

He nodded, leaning down to kiss his son's head, smoothing his golden curls back as he did. "Yes."

She nearly choked on emotion when she heard the tears in his voice with only one word spoken.

"Oh Carlisle. I promise you, we will care for him and love him as our own. I know that missing him will be hard enough for you, but you can rest assured that he will be loved beyond measure here."

Again, he nodded. "It's the only thing that will allow me to leave this place without him Sulpicia; my trust and love for you and my brothers. I know that he is in the best and most trustworthy hands outside of my own, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for that."

With that, he rose and handed his sleeping son to the woman that would mother him for the next year of his life.

He walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him before leaning against the wall, silent sobs shaking his shoulders as the pain in his chest nearly overwhelmed him.

Minutes later, he regained control of himself and joined the rest of his coven. Together, they loaded into cars and made their way to the airport.

It would be a very long year.

For all of them.

**Your thoughts? Reviews are appreciated! ~Spudz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: I do not speak or write a lick of Italian. All of this is from Google Translate. If you speak/read/write Italian, please forgive the small snippets in this that are probably total shite. Why'd I do it? *shrug* Who knows? LOL I guess I thought it would be cute for baby Jasper to speak it. Besides, he has an accent when I hear him in my head (yeah, _that_ didn't sound weird at all, did it?).**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Carlisle got off the plane with knots building in his stomach. He was going to get his son for a visit and if it went well, maybe more. It had been about a year since his coven and he had left him here in Italy and he was certain that his baby had probably changed much since he had seen him last.

Oh, he had kept in contact with Aro to be sure, but it's just not the same as seeing his baby in person.

He went through customs, picked up his rental car and settled behind the wheel for the two and a half hour drive to Volterra. He looked around the interior of the Mercedes SUV he was driving. It wasn't his usual choice of vehicle, but this one had child seats built in. It made him smile. He wondered how his little one would take to being strapped in for almost three hours. He tapped the wheel with his fingers. He certainly hoped he'd be a bit more cooperative than the last time they made such a trip. If not, he had his work cut out for him.

He pulled into the underground garage he had been directed to at the castle gates and parked. Grabbing his one bag from the back, he made his way to the reception area and asked Giana to announce his presence. He took a seat and set his bag on the floor next to him. The bag was small because he was anticipating only staying here long enough to get little Jas used to him again and then they would leave. At least, that's how he was hoping it would work out. You never knew with little ones, especially his little one due to his empathic abilities.

He heard footsteps approaching, and Alec appeared around the corner. "Hello Carlisle. It's good to see you again."

He stood to greet him. "Alec, you as well." They shook hands.

Alec gestured down the hall he had just emerged from. "Aro will receive you in his quarters. Are you ready?"

He grabbed his bag. "Of course."

The walk was mostly silent with just the barest pleasantries exchanged and they soon arrived at Aro's door. Alec knocked and opened it stepping aside for Carlisle to enter.

Aro and Sulpicia were both there to greet him. "Carlisle, brother, we're so happy to see you again!" They both stepped forward, Aro embracing him first and then Sulpicia.

He smiled at them brightly.

"Aro, Sulpicia, it's wonderful to see you both again."

He tried to discreetly look around the room, Sulpicia smiling at him knowingly. "He's in his room playing with his toys Carlisle. Would you like to see him before we talk?"

He smiled gratefully at her. "Yes I would like that very much. I have missed him."

She tucked his hand into the crook of her arm and patted it. "Goodness, I imagine you have! He's been such a delight to have here Carlisle. A challenge at times to be sure, but a delight nonetheless."

She led him to his door and opened it. It was a veritable child's palace! Shelves filled with every toy and book you could imagine and his bed was a small replica castle. And there, in the middle of a plush rug, surrounded by toys was his son, golden curls shining in the sunlight that streamed through the windows.

He looked up with big silver/blue eyes and gave Sulpicia a huge smile, running to her. "Mamma, tu a giocare con me? (Mama, you play with me?) She shook her head smoothing his curls back. Nessun Piccolo. Non adesso. Hai un visitatore. Il tuo papa e qui per verderti. (No little one. Not right now. You have a visitor. Your Daddy is here to see you.) He looked over to Carlisle.

"Mio padre?" He eyed his Daddy with something that resembled suspicion.

Carlisle looked at Sulpicia. "Does he speak english Sulpicia?"

She nodded. "He does Carlisle." She looked down at little Jasper. "Don't you little one?" He nodded. "Yes Mama." He hid his face in Sulpicia's skirt. "Say hello to your Daddy little one." He peeked out at him. "Hello." He continued to watch him carefully.

"Do you remember your Daddy little one?"

He nodded and looked up at Sulpicia. "Yes, but he hurt me." He whispered.

She got down on her knees and hugged him. "Oh piccolo, no. He did that when you were very sick baby. He's a doctor, and he was making you better and sometimes doctor's have to do things that hurt to make you all better."

Carlisle's heart was breaking at the thought of that being all his baby could remember of him.

Jasper looked over at his Daddy.

"Are you going to hurt me now?" His eyes were wide with fright.

Carlisle got down on his knees. "No my son. I won't hurt you. I love you and I've missed you so." He held out his arms. "May I have a hug?"

Jasper looked to Sulpicia and she nodded to him in encouragement. He approached his Daddy carefully.

Carlisle took him into his embrace and took in his sweet baby scent. He had waited so long to hold him again and now he was in his arms. He felt his chest tighten, as tears of happiness misted his eyes.

Sulpicia got up and went to the door. "We'll be out here when you're ready to talk Carlisle."

He nodded to her. "Thank you Sulpicia."

He was surprised to feel a little spike of panic coming from his son. "Mama?" He ran to her. She stroked his hair. "You stay here with your Daddy Piccolo. You need to get to know him again, all right?" He glanced back at him and looked up at her and nodded. "There's my brave boy." She smiled at him and left the room.

Carlisle sat with his son and they played together for a while until he decided that he needed to speak with Aro and Sulpicia. He left his baby quietly building a castle with his blocks.

He found them in their sitting room and Marcus had joined them. "Marcus, brother, it's good to see you again." They embraced and took seats.

"It's good to see you also Carlisle. I assume you've seen your son? He has changed much hasn't he?"

"He has indeed Marcus. Although there's no mistaking those eyes and that hair anywhere."

He chuckled. "That's a certainty Carlisle. Or his spirit. He's a definite alpha. You'll see once he's used to you again." Aro and Sulpicia both laughed quietly and nodded. Aro spoke up then. "He puts everyone in the castle through their paces, that's for sure."

Sulpicia smiled at him. "At least he finally made friends with Felix. I didn't think that would ever happen, but one ride on Felix' shoulders was all it took. Fast friends ever since."

Carlisle decided to delve into more serious topics. "How is he health wise? His feeding for instance?" They all glanced at each other before Sulpicia answered. "I was able to wean him a few months ago Carlisle and now he is on human blood. He feeds with the rest of us, from the source."

He closed his eyes and dropped his head for a moment. It wasn't unexpected. He had fed himself that way before he'd been found after all. But it was difficult to picture his little son draining a human even though he'd seen it happen with his own eyes.

She continued. "The question now is how will he adapt to feeding when you take him with you, and will bagged blood be sufficient? Am I right in assuming that's what you were going to try Carlisle? I didn't think that you would try animal blood after the drastic results last time."

He nodded. "Yes I wanted to try bagged blood. Hunting humans goes against everything I believe in after all. I just can't picture taking him to hunt humans."

Aro leaned forward. "Then we should try to get him adapted to it before you leave here with him. I'm sure you want to avoid surprises on the trip home and he needs to be well sated for being in public. We have found that as long as he's not thirsty, he behaves very well around humans, but if he gets thirsty…..well you can imagine."

"When was the last time he fed?"

Sulpicia was the one to answer. "It was two days ago. He's due to feed later today. He feeds more frequently than a grown vampire due to his growth. We have also found that he takes in fruit juices and water regularly too. He doesn't tolerate milk though or solid foods. We suspect that as he grows, he will require other liquids besides blood less and less and not at all when he reaches maturity."

Carlisle nodded as he considered this. It made sense. It seemed that his vampire side was dominating his human side and would eventually take over completely.

"Do you have bagged blood available?"

Aro nodded. "Yes, we keep it stocked for supplemental feeding. We always have some guards that have to miss the groups we bring in."

"Okay then." He looked to Sulpicia. "He's used to a child's cup now I'm assuming, since he drinks water and juice?"

She nodded. "Yes, he is. We could try the blood in that. We could also simply let him bite the bag and see which he prefers."

"What about sleep? How long and how often does he sleep now?"

"He sleeps about six hours a night. I put him to bed at about midnight and he of course sleeps until six in the morning." She smiled widely. "Not as much of a break as human children give their parents, is it? He doesn't nap during the day either."

Carlisle smiled ruefully, sitting back in his seat. "Well, whenever you're ready to try feeding him, I'm ready."

Sulpicia got up and called a guard to fetch the blood. She called for two bags to be warmed and delivered. "It should be here shortly. I'll go get Jasper."

She came out carrying him on her hip. The guard knocked with the blood. Marcus took it and went to put some in a cup.

"Jasper, it's time to eat little one." He was scenting the blood in the air but looking around in confusion. "But we don't eat here Mama. Where are the people?"

She smoothed back his curls. "Piccolo, you are going to drink from a cup today. Can you do that for Mama?" He eyed the cup as Marcus handed it to him.

He wrinkled his nose up a bit. "It doesn't smell good Mama. Something's wrong with it."

Carlisle knew it was the additives that were put into the blood to preserve it in the bag and probably the smell of the plastic bag that was bothering him, but he would have to get used to it. He just couldn't take him out hunting humans. It's something he'd never done and couldn't bring himself to do.

She tried coaxing him. "Just try it for Mama Jasper." He took the cup and took a drink. He shook his head. "Yuck. I don't like it Mama." He tried to hand it back. She shook her head. "Try it again Picollo. Maybe you'll get used to it." He stuck out his little bottom lip and looked down, but didn't try drinking any more.

Aro spoke up. "Perhaps we should try the bag? Maybe that would be more to his liking?" Marcus handed the bag to Sulpicia. She took the cup from Jasper and handed him the bag. "Okay baby, try biting this bag the way you would bite a person when you feed. Try it Picollo and see if you like it better than the cup."

He looked at the bag and back at Sulpicia with big teary eyes. "Why can't I go eat with you Mama?"

She got down to his level to explain. "Because baby, you are going to go visit with your Daddy for a while and they don't drink from people there, so you'll have to either drink from the cup or the bag."

He began to panic. "But I don't want to go with my Daddy. I want to stay with you Mama! Per favor, non farmi andare Mama!" (Please don't make me go Mama!) He was crying now.

She picked him up and cuddled him to her chest. "Shhh my little one. Hush now. It won't be a bad thing to visit with your Mommy and Daddy in America. They love and miss you little one and want to spend time with you."

He shook his head. "Voglio rimanere qui." (I want to stay here)

She looked at Carlisle sadly. He didn't know what to say.

She lifted Jasper's chin and caught his eye. "You must go with your Daddy for a while Jasper. It's just a visit and then you'll come back here. But while you are there, you must drink from the cup or the bag, si? So you must get used to drinking from them now. Now, do you want the cup, or do you want to try the bag?"

He pulled himself almost violently from her arms. "Lo non lo faro! Non mi piace! (I won't do it! I don't like it!) He was projecting hurt and anger. He ran to his room and slammed the door.

Sulpicia looked at Carlisle with sympathy. "I'm sorry Carlisle. He'll come around I'm sure. He just needs time."

Meanwhile Marcus got up and made his way to Jasper's room.

Carlisle shook his head. "I should have anticipated this. Perhaps he's still too young to understand."

Just then, Marcus came out with a contrite Jasper in his arms. "Chiedere schuss a la Mamma tua. (Apologize to your Mama)" Jasper looked down with his chin on his chest. "Mi dispiace Mama. (I'm sorry Mama). He looked up at her with big tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, il mio bambino, non piangere. (Oh, my baby, don't cry)" Sulpicia rushed to take him from Marcus. And cry he did. He sobbed on her chest with his little hands fisted in the front of her dress. She looked up at all of us. "Please excuse me.", and she took him to his room.

Carlisle blew out a breath and slumped in his seat, looking at Aro and Marcus. "Well this visit has been one hell of a success."

They both nodded in sympathy. "Yes but children are never easy, and this situation is a bit complicated Carlisle. Give him a day or so. It's a lot for him to take in at once, especially since he's used to a routine. Plus he was due to feed today, and he didn't get the blood he needs. He's always very volatile when he doesn't feed on time."

Carlisle sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers. "I can only hope that it will get better."

They tried the next day with the blood in a cup. He drank it, but was sure to make it plain that he didn't like it. It was a compromise that Carlisle could live with. He just hoped that they could get enough blood into him so that he would be sated on the flight back home to Forks. If not, he had a sedative injection ready in his bag, but he'd only use it in an emergency, like his baby going into blood lust.

Sulpicia packed Jasper's clothes and they were ready to go or at least as ready as they could be. Jasper was still very reticent about leaving with his Daddy.

Everyone gathered to say goodbye to them and Jasper began to tear up, his little chin quivering.

Marcus chucked him under his chin. "Siate coraggiosi mio figlio. Niente lacrime." (Be brave my son. No tears.) Jasper looked at him. "Si, Papa."

Sulpicia hugged him tightly, kissing his little cheek before handing him to his Daddy who strapped him into the car seat. Aro placed his bag in the back and closed the hatch.

"Have safe travel Carlisle and please call and let us know that you got home safely. Sulpicia will be on pins and needles until we hear from you, I'm sure."

He embraced both Aro and Marcus and kissed Sulpicia's cheek. "I will be sure to let you know the minute we arrive home and tell Caius that he owes me a night out for not being here for my visit this time."

Sulpicia gave him a teary chuckle. "We will and thank you Carlisle. Take care of him. I will miss him so." Aro embraced her and she tucked her face into his neck, her shoulders shaking.

Jasper must have felt her distress, because he began to keen which they said he hadn't done in quite a while. Aro moved to take her back into the castle quickly and Jasper began to cry out to her and struggle in his car seat, pulling at the straps.

Marcus leaned in and spoke sternly to him and he settled back and cried quietly calling out "Mama" every now and then. Carlisle was sure that he would probably cry himself to sleep during the ride.

Twenty minutes later, they were on their way to the airport and he was sound asleep. Emotions can be tiring Carlisle was sure, and his baby had been inundated with them.

He pressed the contact for Esme on his phone and waited for the call to connect through the bluetooth. She picked up on the third ring. "Carlisle?" He smiled. "Hi Es, I miss you."

"Oh, I miss you too. Are you on your way home?"

"I am Es and I have our little one with me." She was silent for a moment or two.

"How is he Carlisle?"

"He's beautiful and healthy Es. He's getting so big and he speaks both Italian and English."

She was silent again for a while and he was getting concerned. "Esme?"

"What does he eat Carlisle?" Ah, so that's what was bothering her.

"He drinks human Es. It's been from the source for the past few months," He heard her gasp. "…but for the past couple of days we've gotten him to accept it from a cup so bags will be fine."

"Oh Carlisle. I just can't picture it. How are you going to handle the flight and all those people around him? What if he gets thirsty, Carlisle? What will you do?" He was startled by the disgust he could hear in her voice.

"Esme, it's all right my love. I have a sedative in my bag that I can give him if things get out of hand on the flight. Don't worry."

She was silent again.

"Esme? Baby are you still there?"

"Yes Carlisle, I'm still here. I just wish we could teach him to hunt animals while we have him. Maybe then he could stay with us permanently. He wouldn't have to go back there where their feeding is so against everything we believe. I just keep seeing him doing that in my mind Carlisle and I just don't know if I'll be able to get close to him again because of it."

He felt a chill run through him at her words. If he didn't have her support, they wouldn't have a chance of bringing their son home for good. Jasper would feel every bit of her disdain. There was no chance of faking it and getting away with it with him.

"Esme, he will feel everything you feel. You realize that don't you? If you feel negatively toward him he will feel it and respond accordingly. Baby, I can't do this on my own. If it was just Jasper and I, that would be different, but with everyone else in the family, I must have your support for this to work."

After a few more moments of silence from her she spoke. "I'll try Carlisle. It's all I can do."

"All right Es, that's all I can ask of you. If it doesn't work out…" He nearly choked on the next words he spoke.

"I'll just have to take him back to Volterra. I'll call when we land. I love you."

She was silent again for a few moments and just when he began to think the call had dropped, she responded.

"I love you too Carlisle. Goodbye."

He shook his head a little. "Goodbye my love."

They made it through the airport without incident and boarded their flight. He settled him in and read a book to him while they took off and then let him watch a kids movie which, to Carlisle's surprise, held his attention.

After that, they still had hours to go, and the fight was on. He was getting cranky. He had only had about half of the blood that he was used to getting from the source, so Carlisle knew that it was going to be a problem. He just refused to take to the cup well enough to get his full amount.

The stewardess kept checking on them too and this was causing a big problem due to the smell of her blood. Jasper was beginning to get aggressive whenever she would pass by. Finally Carlisle noticed that his baby's fangs had descended on her last pass. He now had no choice. He'd have to sedate him.

Closing the privacy curtain, he reached for his bag that was tucked under his seat and retrieved the syringe.

Jasper's eyes went wide with fear and he began to hiss and back into his seat.

"Jasper, stop it right now son."

He shook his head, tears in his eyes now as he began to growl. "Bugiardo!"

Carlisle felt pain stab through him when his little son called him a liar but he uncapped the needle and prepared the dose anyway, placing the syringe between his teeth to hold it while he unbuckled the baby from his seat and bared his little hip. His son was now protesting verbally between hisses and growls. "No, don't want it! No, non lo vogliono! Bad papa!" He was sobbing now.

He swiped the area with an alcohol pad, injected the sedative and held his son while he slowly went to sleep.

After putting everything back in his bag, he sat back with a sigh, running his fingers through his baby's curls.

Here he was once again hurting and scaring his son when he'd promised he wouldn't. His tiny son hadn't missed that fact either, and he'd just called him a liar.

Between this and his talk with Esme, the despair began to set in.

Maybe he was wrong to remove Jasper from Volterra. He was safe and happy there with a routine and people who loved him. Maybe he just wouldn't fit into his world, essentially the world of humans.

He had a lot to think about, and hours stuck on a flight to think. Sometimes that can be a bad thing especially with all of the doubts swirling around in his head. He really felt as though he was alone in his desire to have his son home. He was truly fighting an uphill battle. He sighed to himself. Yes, thinking right now was a bad thing.

They finally landed and he gathered his still sleeping son and his bag and made his way through customs and then to his car that was parked in the parking garage.

He strapped his baby into the new carseat he had installed prior to the trip to Italy, and they were on their way. He quickly made his promised calls, knowing it was best to do it while Jasper was still sleeping soundly. It was a wise decision.

Jasper woke up a half hour into the drive and began to cry and keen for his Mama. Carlisle was sure he was traumatized by the injection that he had given him, not to mention disoriented from the after affects.

He kept mumbling in Italian how mean his Daddy was and how he'd hurt him again with needles. Carlisle sighed. This coupled with what he remembered of him when he'd had to treat his illness in Volterra didn't bode well for their relationship.

He hadn't tried to use a sire mark, which is essentially a bite of dominance because he really didn't want to develop their relationship that way. He wanted to try to build on love and trust, but he could see that Jasper wouldn't trust him for a long time to come.

They finally arrived at home in Forks and he parked in the garage, thankful to be home again. The family was gathered by the entrance waiting for them, most of them excited to see the baby.

"Look Jasper, you see everyone waiting to see you again? Are you ready to see them baby boy?"

Carlisle sighed sadly when Jasper stared at him, finally shaking his head. "No."

"Well my tiny son, we have to go in sometime, so Daddy's going to get you out of your seat now. Would you like that baby? Aren't you tired of that seat?"

Carlisle was heartened by the tiny nod he got from his son and so he hopped out and opened the rear passenger door, reaching in to unfasten the straps from his son.

He realized his mistake when Jasper, once loose of the car seat straps, bolted past him and out to the trees, disappearing in the dense growth.

Carlisle was hot on his heels as were the rest of the family, with the exception of Esme.

He found him about fifty feet up in a tree, shaking and growling and saying 'bad Daddy' and 'no needles' and 'don't want to be here with you' in Italian.

He was going to have to climb up and get him, but it would be tricky. If his baby was scared enough he might fall trying to get away from him and he could injure himself badly. "Jas, little one, come to Daddy now. I don't have any needles, you see? Come to me before you fall and get hurt because if you get hurt I will have to use needles baby, and you don't want that, right?"

He shook his head with wide eyes.

Carlisle reached for him. "Come to me Jasper. You need to obey Daddy right now little one. Come here."

He shook his head again. "No you hurt me. You have needles. I don't like needles! Vattene!"

He growled lowly, beginning to lose patience. "Jasper, Vieni qui ora!"

His baby's eyes got wide and he was still shaking. He started backing away from him on the branch he was on and he slipped.

Carlisle lunged and caught him just in time and clutched him to his chest, closing his eyes and burying his face in his baby's sweet smelling curls. Jasper began to cry and struggle and he figured it was time to get out of this tree.

Once back on the ground, he kept him securely in his arms. Edward and Emmett were looking exasperated.

"God, but he's a handful isn't he Carlisle?"

"Yes, he can be Emmett. But he was frightened and he doesn't trust me. He also doesn't know any of you really and this is a new place. He's completely out of his element, and I also had to give him a sedative injection on the flight, so he's understandably upset with everything right now."

He started walking toward home. "Let's just get home and try to get him settled."

On the way he began to keen and cry out "Voglio la mia mamma!" while struggling to get out of his Daddy's arms. Carlisle finally lost patience and swatted him firmly twice on his bottom while telling him to stop. He struggled and keened on.

Carlisle looked over at Emmett. "Do we have bagged blood ready because I think that's half of the problem. He needs to feed." Emmett nodded. "Yes. It's stocked in the kitchen fridge and there are cups for him in the cabinet next to it. Would you like me to get one ready?"

He nodded gratefully. "Yes please. That would be an immense help to me right now." Emmett nodded and ran ahead. Jasper was tiring now. His struggles were weakening, but he was still keening for his Mama. Carlisle wondered how Esme was going to handle this, when it was plain that she wasn't the mama he was keening for.

He entered the house through the kitchen door and Emmett handed him the warmed up cup of blood. He put the spout to Jasper's lips and he began to suck it down, his eyes slowly sliding shut.

He was right, his baby was thirsty.

He sat down with Jasper cradled in his arms and Esme finally approached, just staring at the baby for moments, her face completely blank.

Carlisle's brow furrowed in concern as Jasper's eyes flew open, and he looked over at Esme, his eyes wide with fear. This caused him to begin to struggle in his Daddy's arms again, just after he'd gotten him settled. Carlisle wasn't sure what it was he had felt from her, but it didn't seem to be positive.

He held him securely to his chest and began to whisper into his ear. "Shhh Jas. It's okay baby. Daddy's got you. Daddy loves you. Shhh." All while concentrating on every bit of love that he felt for him. He curled into his father's chest and finished his cup, but didn't go to sleep like Carlisle thought he would. He just laid there in his arms trembling a bit.

It seemed to Carlisle that in this house, his baby's instincts were on high alert. He found that ironic considering that he was comfortable in a castle full of, what his coven had always considered, some of the most inhuman vampires in existence.

He heard his son begin to speak again, calling for his Mama as fresh tears made their way down his cheeks. He was so quiet though it was almost undetectable. Carlisle rubbed his little back and began to rock him, then decided to try distraction.

"Jasper, would you like me to read you a book?" He simply ignored him as if he had said nothing.

He stared, mumbled and cried. It was very close to a state of mourning, and Carlisle was becoming concerned.

He made his way into the living room and turned on the tv.  
"Jasper, would you like to watch a movie little one?" He continued his blank stare.

His heart began to ache. It seemed that this was not going to work out, and he was going to have to get his baby back to Italy as soon as possible.

He tucked his head in close to his baby son's and began to cry quietly too. He loved him so much and couldn't get through to him.

He remained that way for minutes until he felt something soft grazing his cheek and then patting softly. Then he heard him. His baby was singing an old Italian lullaby so softly he almost missed it. He raised his head and looked at his son. He was looking back at him this time. "Non essere triste papa. (Don't be sad Daddy)"

He felt a little joy go through him. He was speaking to him! He smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Papa was sad because you were sad baby. Can we try to be happy together?"

"Si papa, ma non piu aghi.'' (Yes daddy, but no more needles). He nodded slowly and gave his Daddy a very serious look.

Carlisle laughed a teary laugh and kissed his little cheek. "Okay baby, but you have to promise to be a good boy and listen to Daddy, especially around humans. Can you do that for Daddy Jas?"

He nodded again. "Si papa."

"Would you like to go outside and see what I built for you there baby?" He looked at his Daddy with wide eyes. "E 'ulna sorpresa?"

Carlisle smiled. It seems he liked that idea. "Yes baby a surprise just for you. Would you like to see it?"

He nodded and answered cautiously. "Si, per favore."

Rosalie approached them then. "Hello Jasper. I'm Rose. Do you remember me?"

He shook his head and watched her carefully. She smiled. "May I accompany you to see your surprise?" He studied her for a moment and then nodded slowly. "Si."

Carlisle got up and asked him "Do you want me to carry you or would you like to walk?" He tightened his grip on his Daddy's shirt and tucked his head into his chest.

Carlisle laughed quietly. "All right, I'll carry you. It's okay little one, daddy's got you."

He kissed his head and they went out the back door of the kitchen to the back yard that could be seen from the wall of windows. "Look up Jasper." He did and then began to wiggle to be put down. Carlisle did, and he ran to the giant play set that his Daddy had built there for him. He climbed up into the play house portion and looked out one of the windows. "Grazie, papa."

Carlisle smiled at him. "You're very welcome my son."

He played out there with his Daddy and Rose for a couple of hours.

Rose seemed to enjoy pushing him on the swing, and it was a joy for Carlisle to hear his baby son's beautiful laughter ring out as she did.

He was just so relieved that he was finally able to do something right where his son was concerned.

Before they knew it, it was beginning to get dark and was time to go inside. Rose took his little hand and they walked back to the house.

"Would you like to take a bubble bath Jasper?" Rose asked him, while looking at Carlisle. He nodded his consent and she looked to Jasper.

He took a minute to think about it. "Do you have toys?" He asked her. She laughed. "Of course Jas. We bought them just for you! There's a boat and lots of animals." She raised her brows just a bit at him and he smiled and nodded. "Si, grazie."

She led him away to the bathroom attached to his room.

Carlisle sighed in relief and went to find his wife. They obviously needed to talk.

He found Esme in their room reclined on the bed with a book. "Es?"

She looked up. "Yes Carlisle? Did you need something?"

He felt anger begin to rise within him. Why was she being like this? "Yes Esme, I need, and our son needs you to engage with us. He'll never get to know us again as long as you insist on remaining aloof. How can we hope to bring him home with us for good if you won't be a mother to him Es?"

The look she gave her husband could freeze fire. "He doesn't want me as his mother, remember?"

Carlisle's eyes went wide with his astonishment. "Esme! He was a baby, acting on instincts no less. It wasn't a conscious decision. It was a survival instinct!"

She was nodding as he spoke. "Yes, and maybe these are my instincts telling me not to engage Carlisle. Maybe he doesn't belong here with us. Did you ever think of that? He feeds from humans Carlisle! He belongs with them!"

She spat out the word 'them' with contempt. She was obviously hurt and angry. He could understand her hurt. That was natural considering what had happened, but her anger being directed toward their one and a half year old son was completely irrational.

"Esme, do you even hear the hostility in your tone right now? I'm at a loss for how to deal with all of this." He pinned her with his gaze, his brow furrowed in angry disbelief. "Do you even love our son Esme?"

She shot up off of the bed and faced him. "I don't know Carlisle! How can I when he has never let me?! Almost as soon as I was forming the bond with him, he got sick and then he rejected me outright Carlisle! I was nothing to him. How can I mother a child that does that to me?"

He ran a hand through his hair and his shoulders slumped, his head shaking slowly. "You have to get beyond what his instincts caused when he was an infant Es. He's older now and can reason things out based on facts and you're not giving him a chance to do that! I made a connection with him today Es. It's entirely possible if you'll simply try!

She glared at him stonily. "Put myself out there so he can reject me again?"

He blew out a breath, throwing up both hands. "Yes Esme. We are the adults in the situation and have to be more understanding."

He looked in her eyes. "Isn't our son worth that to you?"

She stared back.

"I just don't know Carlisle. It's not like he's going to live with us. Why get attached when he's just going to go back with them? Why would I do that to myself? Why are you doing this to yourself? You should have just left him there with them Carlisle! It was the best for all involved!"

He felt a chill run through him at her callous words, disbelief taking him over fully. Where was the woman he'd married? The one that had wanted a child so badly? He certainly couldn't see her anywhere in the woman standing before him now.

He closed his eyes in regret as he heard a little voice behind him. "Papa?"

He turned, and there was his tiny son, peeking around the open door, eyes wide and tear filled.

He held his arms open to him. "Oh Jasper, come here son, it's all right."

He looked from his Daddy to Esme who was standing there glaring off into the distance, not looking at either one of them, and shook his head, backing away before running back to Rose who picked him up, hugging him close.

"I really don't know what to say Esme. I'm at a complete loss at the moment. What I do know is that I am not willing to quit on my son."

She looked at him then. "Perhaps you should reside in Volterra with him then?"

He hung his head, both hands on his hips as he nodded slowly. "I see." He glanced across at her as she watched him, furrowing his brow at the almost hopeful look he saw on her face. "Is that what you want Es? Speak plainly. Stop hiding your feelings."

She raised her chin defiantly. "Yes, okay! It is what I want! I've fallen in love with someone else and I'd like to be able to live my life with him, just the two of us! I'm sick of hiding."

Carlisle saw him then; Edward, hanging back in the hallway, looking supremely worried and his brows rose as he put it all together.

"Really? The two of you?" Edward nodded slowly and Carlisle tilted his head back, staring at the ceiling in pained disbelief. "How long?"

Edward answered him. "Since we left Jasper in Italy. I was consoling her one day just after we got home. You were at work."

Carlisle laughed bitterly. "Of course I was."

Esme stared at her husband, her gaze flat and cold. "You want the absolute truth Carlisle?"

He felt his eyes changing as his anger rose. "Yes, Esme. It would be a refreshing change."

She moved closer, her lip curling with the strength of her contempt.

"The truth is I want nothing to do with you or your spawn. Edward was right when he called him a feral monster when we found him. He should be destroyed. He's just like the monsters who have been raising him for the past year and you…..how can you love that thing? If I had only known what I was giving life to, I would have had an abortion immediately. I blame you Doctor. You should have known better! You should have warned me."

Carlisle shook his head in disbelief at the words that were coming from her. He thought of his baby son and could only hope that Rose had taken him somewhere he wouldn't be able to hear any of this.

"It's not too late Carlisle. He should be destroyed even now, before he kills some innocent. Edward agrees with me. That thing goes against everything that you taught us since waking to this life and yet you are blinded because he is your son. He feels that we should act where you obviously refuse to."

Cold dread gripped Carlisle and he began to wonder where Rose had taken his son. He didn't believe that she would be a part of this but would she be able to protect and defend herself and his baby son if attacked? It was then that he noticed that Edward was no longer lingering outside their bedroom and the terror for his baby son filled him.

He didn't waste any more time with the smirking vampire bitch in front of him. Spinning around, he took off, searching for Rose and his son. He knew that Rose was alone today due to Emmett taking Alice to Seattle for a shopping trip that she had planned for months. He didn't think that they were involved in this at all.

After frantically checking the entire upstairs with no luck, he was just making his way to the ground level when he heard a ferocious feminine growl from outside.

Rushing out the back door, he was just in time to see Edward attack Rosalie just as his baby son disappeared into the trees.

Indecision gripped him as he looked between a struggling Rose and the spot where his baby had disappeared. His decision was made however when he heard a shriek of pain from Rose. He couldn't let her be destroyed by Edward. Not when she had done all she could to protect Jasper.

With a roar, he attacked his first childe, not wasting any time in tearing into him. He would pay for his treachery against his maker.

As Carlisle tore into Edward, Esme decided to jump in to defend her lover. There was one thing she hadn't counted on though; a ferociously pissed off Rosalie who proceeded to tear her to shreds despite her own wounds sustained from her fight with Edward.

It was over in just a few minutes more and he embraced a sobbing Rose just as Emmett's Jeep tore up the drive.

He and Alice rushed to them and they all embraced, with Alice, almost inconsolable in her distress as she apologized over and over again for not seeing this sooner.

Carlisle hugged her close and told her it wasn't her fault, then handed her off to Rose and Emmett.

"I have to find Jasper. He went into the trees, and I'm not sure how far he's made it, but if it's too far, he may be lost to us forever. We'll not be able to find him by scent."

They all nodded with Alice falling in beside him. "I'll come with you Carlisle."

"Thank you Alice."

Emmett looked around at the pieces and parts of his former coven members, shaking his head. "I'm going to see to Rose and then I'll clean up this mess. You won't mind if I burn the pieces?"

Carlisle shook his head. "No. If they can attack us with such impunity, then burning is what needs to happen."

He nodded and Rose moved forward, hugging Carlisle tightly. "We'll join in the search as soon as we're done here Carlisle. You're not alone in this. We'll find him."

He nodded against her shoulder, the sorrow he felt over the whole situation almost his undoing.

Thoughts of his baby son flooded his mind then and strength filled him instead. He had to be strong for his son. He could grieve later, privately, when all those he loved were safe.

Backing away from Rose, he took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "Thank you. All of you. I have my phone. Call me if you find anything."

They nodded and he and Alice took off.

**Your thoughts? Comments? Questions? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Little Jasper took to the trees soon after entering the forest. He was terrified. He knew that Edward and Esme had wanted to hurt him and he couldn't understand why. He was thankful to the Rose lady for protecting him though and he was a little afraid for her, but she had put him down and told him to run far and fast and so he had. She was fighting with Edward right now and he knew that he had to use this time to get as far away from those vampires as he could.

Going from tree to tree he was making good time until he came to an area where things were starting to thin out. He could just make out a small house on the other side of the tree line and then he caught the scent of his meal of choice; humans.

Drawing closer, he could see a girl in the yard behind the house. She looked to be putting some kind of tool away in a tiny house and he thought she smelled really good so he drew closer, eventually dropping to the ground.

He took a deep breath of her scent and it made his fangs ache, but he remembered what his Papa had said about being good around humans and so he did his best to be a good boy.

He decided to feel of her with his power and he liked that too. She felt peaceful and content to him. She was a very soothing sort of person and he wanted to get closer to her, so he did.

Carefully he made his way past the trees and readied himself to flee should he need to. It would all depend on how she felt to him once she saw him.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Bella smiled to herself in exasperation as she stowed the rake that Charlie had left out earlier when he'd been called away to a small emergency.

She'd narrowly missed certain death-by-rake when she rounded the corner of the house with a bag of trash. He should know by now that if anything is around to trip on, Bella is certain to find it.

With the trash taken out, and the rake safely stowed, she turned to make her way back inside, when something pale and golden caught her eye and she stopped to take a second look. She's glad she did. It was a beautiful little toddler. A boy if the print on his pj's was any indication.

Her breath caught once she got a really good look at him. He looked like a tiny angel with the most unique blue eyes she'd ever seen.

"Hi sweetheart. Are you lost little one?"

Bella watched as his spun gold curls bounced as he shook his head. She got closer and she saw him tense a bit while cocking his head to the side, his eyes studying her closely as she studied him.

"Where's your Mama baby boy?"

She nearly melted when the most angelic little voice answered her in heavily accented english. "Italy."

She smiled at him and he gave her a shy, crooked little smile punctuated with the sweetest tiny dimple that she'd ever seen.

Bella chuckled. "Oh little one…...the ladies are gonna love you when you get older. I hope you have a fiercely protective Mama that's up to keeping all those girls off of you."

Bella looked up and around then. "Do you live close by sweety? Are you with your Daddy right now? Is that why your Mama is in Italy?"

He nodded. "Si."

"Well then, I bet your Daddy is searching frantically for you sweetheart. I know I would be. Would you like to come in to my house and I'll talk to my dad about all of this when he get's home. I bet your Daddy has already called him and you'll be able to go home tonight. Does that sound good baby boy?"

Jasper was feeling her the whole time they had been talking and he really liked her now. She was calm, and happy inside and best of all, she felt warm and protective towards him. He decided he liked that very much.

He nodded to her. "Si, grazie."

She opened her arms in invitation to him and he moved into them readily. She picked him up, taking in his sweet baby smell. "You even smell heavenly little one. Are you sure you didn't drop down from a cloud?" She bounced him a bit as she walked into her kitchen and he giggled, hiding his face against her neck.

She pulled out a chair at the table and sat him down in it. "Now, I have to make dinner my little angel, so will you be a good boy for me and sit there while I do that?"

He nodded vigorously, silver/blue eyes wide as he slid all the way back on the chair, placing his tiny hands in his lap.

"Thank you sweetheart. You'll be a big help to me if you do that."

He smiled and nodded again.

"Would you like some juice while you watch me cook baby boy?"

He nodded. "Si, grazie."

"You have such good manners! I bet your Mama taught you that didn't she?"

Bella placed the cup of juice in front of him as he nodded. She knelt in front of him. "Can you tell me your name baby?"

She smoothed his curls back as he took a deep drink of his juice. He nodded. "My name is Jasper."

"Well little Jasper, I'm Bella." She laughed and wiped the juice mustache from his lip as he nodded his agreement.

"Si, you are."

"No little one, that's my name…..Bella. It's short for Isabella."

"Oh." She smiled as he shrugged a tiny shoulder and took another drink of juice.

She rose. "Okay, you're all set there so I'm gonna get going on dinner."

He set the cup back on the table and placed his hands back in his lap. He wanted to be especially good for her because he liked her so much. He didn't want her to hate him like Esme and Edward did.

Bella took out the steaks she'd had marinating and put them on a broiling pan. She'd pop those in at the last minute since Charlie always liked his steak right from the broiler. Then she checked the baked potatoes she had in the oven. They were perfect, so she took them out and placed them near the oven vent to keep warm while she worked on the salad.

She washed all of the vegetables and placed them in the strainer to drain while she tore all the lettuce by hand. Once that was done she grabbed the cutting board and glanced over at little Jasper, giving him a big smile when she saw him sitting quietly as he avidly watched her work.

Placing the board down, she pulled one of the brand new kitchen knives out of the storage block. Charlie had said that one of the shows he watched said that super sharp knives were the best for preventing accidents in the kitchen since you were less likely to slip while trying to muscle your way though cutting something with them.

Bella eyed the gleaming blade dubiously. She wasn't convinced at all. She thought it more likely that she'd just succeed in amputating something with the ultra sharp blade whereas she would have simply made a cut with the cheap dull ones.

Sighing in resignation, she set to work on the strainer full of vegetables. She was making great progress when what she knew to be inevitable happened. She gasped as she managed to open a huge gash in the palm of her left hand, blood welling up and running everywhere within a second.

Jasper sat up straight in his chair the second that heavenly aroma hit his razor sharp senses, his fangs descending in an instant.

Bella cupped her hands together, right under left, trying to keep the welling blood from getting everywhere. She made for the table where she had left her kitchen towel, but was shocked into inaction when little Jasper hopped up on the table top, grabbing her bleeding hand in a surprisingly strong grip. It didn't hurt, but was, to her judgement, at least as strong as a mans.

What really shocked her was that he was now leaning down and sucking the pooled blood from her hand and then she could feel his lips covering the gash as he continued to suck.

She watched in fascination as his eyes slid shut in what seemed to be supreme enjoyment. Frozen in her shock as she was, she didn't move as she watched his eyes snap open again as he took both of his tiny hands and spread her injured one flat. He then leaned back down and licked the gash and she gasped as she watched the skin literally knit back together before her eyes.

He hopped back down into his chair then and sat, looking back up at her with a proud smile, complete with a tiny set of razor sharp fangs on full display.

She looked from him, to her healed up hand, and back again, mind racing to put the pieces together to form a picture that was just impossible.

Vampires aren't real, right? Right?

She looked at his proud little fang bedecked smile.

Wrong.

"Thank you baby. You made it all better."

His smile widened and he bounced a bit in his seat, nodding. "Si!"

Bella's mind was racing again.

Baby Vampire. Baby Vampires had to have Daddy Vampires.

Then another thought struck. There was no way she could tell her father about this little one. They'd take him and when they figured out that he wasn't just a regular toddler, he'd be poked and prodded and experimented on…...Jesus, the list could go on and on.

She looked at him, shook herself mentally and got moving. She had to get the blood cleaned up and then get him out of sight before her father came home.

"Jasper, you've been such a good boy. Can you stay right there for just a little while longer baby? I have to clean up and then we're gonna go up to my room, all right?"

He nodded, but now he was starting to look worried. "What's wrong Bella?"

She knelt in front of him, stroking the curls out of his face. "Jasper, baby, did your Mama or Daddy ever tell you that you can't let people know what you are sweetheart? Did they tell you to keep it secret?"

He shook his head. "No. Daddy just said I had to be a good boy around humans and that I have to drink from a cup instead of the people like I do with Mama."

Bella nodded and stroked his cheek. So it would seem that both parents are vampires. She took a breath and thought about how to put things so he would understand.

"Baby, humans can't know about you okay? I'm going to have to keep you secret from my father, so when he's here you have to stay out of sight and very quiet until I can get you back to your Daddy. Do you know your Daddy's name Jasper?"

He nodded with a smile. "Yes, it's Daddy."

She chuckled a bit. "Okay baby boy. Just stay right here and I'll be with you in a bit."

"Okay Bella."

She made quick work of cleaning up any blood that was in evidence with a spray bottle of bleach and a towel, laughing when the little one wrinkled his nose at the odor of the bleach.

"Don't like that huh?" He shook his head, finishing off his juice. "Yeah, me either but it cleans it up quickly."

She put the cleaning supplies away and threw the towel in the laundry. "Okay little one. Let's get you up to my room before Charlie, that's my dad, get's home. Remember, you must stay out of sight and very quiet when he's here. This is so you stay safe baby, okay?"

She caressed his little porcelain smooth cheek as he nodded solemnly.

She held open her arms. "Would you like me to carry you angel baby?"

He nodded. "Si, per favore."

Scooping him up, she cuddled him close as she made her way up the stairs and into her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

Sitting on her bed, she scooted all the way back until she was leaning against the headboard.

Little Jasper yawned and leaned his little head against her chest as she ran her fingers through his curls. "Do you eat human food angel baby? Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "No, I just drink people, water and juice."

She looked down as he made a face. "My Daddy doesn't let me drink people though. He makes me drink the blood from a cup and it tastes funny. I don't like it. But you taste really good! I liked you very much!"

Bella laughed and hugged him. "You know, that's the first time I've ever heard that particular compliment. I'm glad I was so tasty."

He yawned again and she moved off the bed, pulling back the covers and laying him down. "I'm going downstairs to finish dinner baby. You stay here and go to sleep and I'll be back before you know it."

She leaned down and kissed his little cheek as his eyes slowly closed before she had even pulled up the covers.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Carlisle searched for most of the night without success, meeting back up with Alice, Rose and Emmett at the edge of their property just as the sun was rising. He looked at Alice with hope in his eyes but she shook her head. "I'm so sorry Carlisle. I haven't been able to get anything."

He sighed and dropped his head, sitting down on the nearest rock. "I hate to do this, but it's time that I made a call to Italy. They have a right to know what's going on."

Rose sat next to him on the rock, placing he hand on his shoulder. "It's more than that Carlisle. They care for you, and they'll want to be there for you. I bet once they know what's going on, they'll be on a plane first thing."

He nodded. "Perhaps. But, now the difficult part."

He pressed the contact for Volterra and it connected to Giana. "Giana, this is Carlisle Cullen. I need to speak to Aro. It's an emergency. Thank you."

She connected him quickly and Aro picked up. "Carlisle, Giana said it's an emergency. What has happened brother?"

"It's Jasper. He's gone."

He proceeded to tell them of all that had transpired along with the fact that he had searched all night with no success.

"Carlisle, I know it's difficult brother, but try not to worry too much. I have with me Demetri and he can track our little one. At the moment, he knows that he is still in your general area. He'll have to wait to get there to pin point the exact location but worry not brother, we are readying the jet as I speak."

Carlisle almost choked on emotion. He never expected this level of commitment from the Volturi and was in awe of it. "Thank you Aro. I…."

He trailed off as Aro spoke. "You are our brother Carlisle. Do you think we've simply been saying those words all these years just to hear them? No. We mean them. Now, we shall see you some time this afternoon."

"All right brother. I thank you."

"No need Carlisle."

Carlisle pressed end and looked at his family. Alice was smiling widely. "What is it Alice? Have you seen something?"

She nodded. "I have. As soon as your call to Aro went through. You'll have your little one back by early this evening and he is in perfect shape."

Carlisle sagged as all three embraced him, the relief they all felt nearly palpable.

Releasing the embrace, Alice dragged him up from the rock. "Go relax Carlisle. Take a long, hot bath. Do whatever you feel like and let the three of us handle everything else. We'll be busy taking out the trash around the house, so you may want to use one of the guest rooms for now."

He nodded and left, intent on doing just what she had suggested.

Alice turned to Emmett and Rose as soon as she knew he was out of earshot. "Carlisle will be meeting his true mate this evening. She is the one that little Jasper is with at the moment."

Emmett grinned as Rose's eyes widened. "Wow, talk about good timing. Is she human?"

Alice nodded. "She is, but it won't matter."

Rose furrowed her brow. "How can you say that. We've all heard him say he's vowed never to change another, no matter the reason. This is going to tear him apart."

Alice grinned. "On no it won't. His mate won't let it for one thing. She is going to be pretty awesome, to say the least. For another, he won't be the one to change her anyway."

Rose spun around, looking at Alice in surprise. "Are you saying that little Jasper changes her?"

Alice shrugged nonchalantly. "He would, believe me. He loves her already, but no, it won't be him either. That's all I'm going to say. Just be prepared to stay the hell out of Carlisle's way this evening, especially you Em, even if it looks as though little Jasper is in peril, do not approach them! This part is important! Trust me when I say that little Jasper will be just fine. Carlisle's mate will make sure of it."

Alice linked arms with Rose and gestured toward the house. "Shall we? We have a ton of crap to clean out of that house. Two rooms worth. Time to finish purging those two from our lives so we can all start fresh!"

Rose smirked, grabbing Emmett's arm. "You too Em. You can do the heavy lifting."  
He nodded. "Sounds good to me."

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Bella awoke with a tiny body draped over her as golden curls that were highlighted by the sun tickled her chin. She almost panicked until she remembered locking her door just in case Charlie had a rare moment of fatherly instinct and decided to check on her.

Make no mistake, she loved her father, but she also loved the fact that he pretty much left her the hell alone. They were very alike in that way, and consequently, her nosey mother had nearly driven her over the edge on several occasions while she was growing up with her. Living with Charlie had been a very refreshing change for Bella, to say the least.

Moving the tiny body off of her, she got out of bed carefully, not wanting to wake him yet. She wanted to get a shower in without having to worry about him too much, but she would make it quick just in case.

She knew that little ones could go from being angels one moment to little devils the next and she wasn't sure what to expect from this tiny one.

So far, he had been almost too good to be true. She knew that he had to have some spice and spirit in there somewhere. She could see it in his beautiful silver/blue eyes. She just didn't need that spice showing up when Charlie was around.

Gathering her things, she made her way into the bathroom, noting that Charlie had already left for the day, with relief. It was one less thing to worry about.

Making quick work of the shower, she got out, wrapped her hair in a fluffy towel, dried off and dressed. As it turns out, her timing was perfect, when she heard a tiny knock on the door. "Bella? I haf to go!"

She chuckled, opening the door to him. "Okay little man. Don't forget to lift the seat!"

He yawned as he passed her. "I won't."

She stopped just before closing the door all the way. "Don't forget to flush and wash your hands too!"

She laughed as she heard him grumble. "I know, I know."

She went and sat on the chair at her desk, drying her hair with the towel and then brushing it out. She decided to let it dry the rest of the way on it's own. Most of the time, the weather was too damp around here to do much more than that anyway. It was futile to blow dry or straighten it since the moisture in the air just curled it right back up anyway, so why fight it?

Setting the brush back on her desk, she thought about what she would do today. She didn't have school to deal with since she had graduated early, and was now waiting on the next semester to begin so that she could start her classes at the local community college in Port Angeles.

Her plan was to do two years there, getting the basic classes out of the way at a less expensive school before taking classes aimed toward her major at the pricy university.

Bringing her thoughts back to focus on the present, she wondered how she could get the little one back to his father. The thought, she had to admit, made her a little nervous. Let's face it; a tiny, curly haired angel baby vampire was much less daunting than the prospect of a fully grown male vampire.

Judging from the looks of Jasper, his Daddy was probably pretty gorgeous looking himself. She just could not imagine an ugly vampire fathering such a beautiful child and she chuckled at the thought, picturing crooked teeth and a hump back. It would be her luck.

To say that she'd had tough luck in the romance department would be understating things to the extreme. The closest she had come here was her dad's friend's son, Jake, but there was just something weird about him that gave her the creeps. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was enough to put her off every time he was around. Not to mention the fact that he was younger than she by two years. Charlie was disappointed, but it just wasn't gonna happen.

Rolling her eyes at the realization that her thoughts had, once again wandered, she sighed as Jasper entered the room promptly climbing into her lap.

"Hello my little angel. Did you sleep well?"

He snuggled into her arms, nodding. "Si, grazie."

"Jasper, do you remember how to get back to your home baby?"

He shook his head. "No Bella. I was running from the bad vampire that wanted to hurt me. Rose told me to run far and fast so I did because I knew that he wanted to hurt me. My real Mama wanted to hurt me too. She hated me."

He looked up into Bella's face as she looked down at him. "Why would my real Mama hate me Bella?"

Bella was shocked and appalled at the thought. She answered him while running her fingers through his silky hair. "She must have been very sick baby. Sometimes, people's minds become sick and they don't think properly anymore. Their thoughts become sick and twisted and they don't know what's right or wrong any more. Do you understand baby?"

He nodded.

"Well, that's probably what happened to your real Mama sweetheart, and it wasn't anything you did. There was nothing you could do and it wasn't your fault, all right?"

He nodded, laying his head against Bella's chest again. "I like you a lot Bella."

She laughed and hugged him close. "I like you a lot too tiny angel. What do you say we watch some movies? We'll give your Daddy this day to find us and if he doesn't, then, starting tomorrow, we'll go out and try to find him. How does that sound?"

He looked up at her. "Do you have kids movies?"

She grinned. "I'll tell you a secret. I have lots of kids movies because I love to watch them! Would you like to choose the first?"

He nodded vigorously. "Si, grazie!"

She got up, placing him on his feet as she moved to the cabinet that held her DVD's. She opened it for him and grabbed the remote to her flat screen, turning it on as he chose a movie.

Thus began their day of leisure, laying against the pillows on Bella's bed, watching movies and unknowingly forming a bond that would last way beyond mere mortal lifetimes.

**Your thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

**Lemon Alert Below**

**Skip it if Lemons aren't your thing!**

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Carlisle exited his study as soon as he heard the sound of tires turning off the road and onto his driveway. He was impressed. It was only four o'clock in the afternoon. They had made phenomenal time.

If he'd been impressed by the speed of their travel, he was astounded by the size of the group that offloaded from the three vehicles that were now parked in front of his house.

It looked as though then entire Volturi Guard, the three brothers and their wives had made the trip. It was, of course, a bit of an exaggeration on his part, but the group was rather large, consisting of Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, Aro, Marcus, Caius, Sulpicia, and Athenadora. They exited the first two vehicles.

The third vehicle had been for the five lower guards that now took up posts around the exterior of his house.

All three brothers came forward from the group, embracing him warmly. Sulpicia, he noticed, was clinging to Athenadora who looked to be doing her best to comfort her sister.

Aro gained his attention, gesturing Demetri and Felix forward. "Demetri, you have pin-pointed his location, yes?"

Demetri inclined his head. "I have Master. He is about three miles away from here."

Aro nodded. "Good. Take one of our vehicles and go retrieve him. If he is with humans, ascertain whether the secret has been compromised. You know what to do in that case."

Demetri and Felix bowed and left.

Aro looked back at Carlisle with a smile. "And now we wait brother."

Carlisle nodded, a grateful smile on his face. "Shall we go inside where it's more comfortable?"

"Absolutely! Sulpicia, my dear mate. Come here my love."

She moved into Aro's embrace, still looking stricken. Aro consoled her quietly as everyone filed into the house, taking seats all around the living room.

Aro looked over to Alice once everyone was settled. "My dear Alice, young one, have you been able to see anything?"

Smiling, Alice rose and extended her hand to him, which he took, staring down at the floor for just a moment before a wide smile overtook his face and he let her hand go.

"Oh my! Well, that is quite the development! I take it my dear that you have made certain that the individuals that need to know do? I would hate to see any mishaps take place that may otherwise be prevented."

She nodded as she retook her seat. "I have."

Carlisle looked between them curiously and they both simply smiled at him, Alice punctuating hers with a bright giggle.

Shrugging, he settled back into his seat, losing himself for the moment, to the various knots of conversation taking place around his living room.

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Bella rose from the bed ejecting the DVD that had just finished playing. "Would you like to choose the next one also little one? I've seen them all and like them all so it doesn't really matter to me which one we watch next."

Little Jasper nodded as he slid down the side of the bed to the floor, padding over to the cabinet.

"I'm going down to get a drink baby. Would you like some juice or water?"

She became alarmed when he looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at her with tears in his eyes. "I'm really thirsty, but it's not for juice or water. It hurts Bella." He placed his tiny hand on the front of his throat as the first tear fell from his eyes.

She moved forward then, picking him up and hugging him close. "Oh my little angel baby."

She rubbed his back as he sobbed quietly on her shoulder. He'd been so good and now he was suffering and she knew that he had the strength to take what he needed if he wanted to, but he hadn't. It was then that she made her decision.

Placing him back on her bed, she moved quickly to her door. "Stay right there baby. I have what you need and you aren't going to suffer any more, okay? I'll be right back."

She glanced at him and he nodded, wiping his eyes on his sleeve.

She made her way to the kitchen, quickly grabbing one of the brand new knives. It was very small and very sharp. Perfect.

Before leaving the kitchen, she grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice. She knew that she would need it after what she was going to do in order to keep from passing out.

Heading back up stairs, she placed everything on her bedside table before closing and locking her door.

"All right sweetheart, I'm going to feed you. I'll make a cut and you feed from it, but you have to promise to stop before I pass out, okay baby boy?"

He nodded solemnly with tears in his eyes. "Grazie Bella."

She grabbed him into a tight hug, kissing him on his head. "I'm not going to leave you in pain baby angel, that's for sure. Now, look at my arm and tell me the best place to make the cut."

He backed out of her hold and ran his little nose along the inside of her forearm, stopping and pointing when he found a good spot. "There."

She nodded, taking a deep breath and eyeing the window. "Let's move over by the window so I can get fresh air. I think I'm gonna need it."

She dragged the chair over to the window and opened it as wide as it would go, smirking as she did. "I think that'll be enough air, don't you little one?"

He just looked at her with wide eyes.

She nodded to herself. "Okay, here we go."

Trying desperately not to overthink what she was doing, she placed the knife and made the cut quickly, letting out a small gasp as she did. Blood began welling immediately and she moved her arm forward toward Jasper who covered it with his little lips instantly, not wasting a drop.

Trying to keep her mind anywhere but the tiny vampire attached to her arm, she reached with her free hand and grabbed the glass of OJ, taking a deep drink of it as she stared out the window.

She had just set the half empty glass back on the desk when she was startled half to death by a black clad figure that hopped quickly through her window, causing little Jasper to let go of her still bleeding arm as he crouched in front of her, letting out what she was sure was supposed to be his most ferocious growl.

Needless to say, he sounded more like a tiger cub than a ferocious alpha vampire, but bless his little heart, he was certainly trying, and he wasn't backing down even though the vampire in front of him was five times his size.

Bella saw the grin and the amusement dancing in the eyes of the black clad vampire and quickly concluded, with relief, that he wasn't a threat to little Jasper.

Bella had covered the cut with her other hand when Jasper had let go, but it was no longer containing the blood which was beginning to drip steadily from between her fingers. "Jasper, come here angel, and finish this. You weren't done baby and it's making a bit of a mess."

Jasper straightened from his crouch and turned back to her but only so far as he could keep an eye on the new vampire in the room.

When he moved back to her, she uncovered the cut which once again welled up quickly as he went back to it, never taking his eyes from the bigger vampire, his little growl constant even through his continued feeding.

The bigger vampire spoke finally. "I am Demetri." He bowed formally. "I have been sent to track the little one and bring him home. I am also to take care of any humans who now know the secret due to exposure to our little one. You will have to come with me, as I do not believe that the little one would be happy if something happened to you. It seems that he has formed a bond with you and I cannot destroy that."

Bella began to feel a little dizzy at that point and held up a finger to Demetri to halt further comment for the moment.

"Jasper, you need to stop now baby. I'm feeling dizzy."

To Demetri's shock, the little one stopped immediately, licking the cut to seal it.

He immediately crouched in front of her again, his little growls still rumbling from his tiny chest.

Demetri laughed and sat on the bed. "Be at ease tiny alpha. I shall not hurt her."

Jasper straightened from his crouch but kept up the growl as Bella moved to the door, heading for the bathroom. "I'm going to wash up and then we can go. I'm assuming that I won't be coming back? I'm pretty certain you guys play for keeps, am I right?"

Demetri inclined his head in assent to her conclusion and she nodded. "I thought so. In that case, I'm going to take my truck so that you all have something to wreck. I'd like for my father to have some type of closure. I owe him that much."

Again, he inclined his head and she shook hers. "You're very old aren't you?"

His brows rose and he questioned her. "How did you draw that conclusion?"

She continued on to the bathroom answering him as she washed up and dried her hands and arm. "Because you look 23 but you act like you were 23 back in the Roman era."

She came back in and smirked at him. "I bet you were very cute in a toga and sandals."

He laughed as she hefted a still-growling Jasper into her arms, kissing his cheek as she hugged him to her. "Hush angel baby. He's no threat. Not unless he wants to be and it doesn't look like he wants to be, do you Demetri?"

"I do not."

She nodded and placed Jasper in the chair she had been in while she grabbed a bag, filling it with clothes and things that wouldn't be too obvious. Picking up little Jasper, she turned to Demetri.

"All right, let's blow this popsicle stand."

Demetri furrowed his brow at her in confusion, still sitting there.

She smirked and bounced Jasper a bit. "That's slang Demetri for 'Let us rise and depart'.

He scowled then, grumbling as he followed her through the door and down the stairs. "You're going to be a pain." and "I hope they let me eat you."

She didn't even turn around to look at him. She just smirked as she grabbed her keys. "Oh hush Mr. Grumbly-pire. I have my fierce protector here and I'd be willing to bet good money that HIS protector outranks you."

She glanced at him as she locked the door. He was actually pouting now.  
"Do not call me Grumbly-pire."

She noticed he was keeping his volume very low as he spoke, not to mention shooting glances at the black SUV sitting at her curb. Ah, so there was someone in there who was gonna give him a hard time if he heard any of that. Excellent.

She bounced Jasper and kissed his cheek. "Angel baby, you're gonna have to go in their car, okay? My truck is a piece of…..uh…...junk. Yeah, junk. That means it's not very nice and doesn't have those nifty seats built in for angel babies like you, okay?"

He tucked his head under her chin and clutched tightly to her shirt, his head shaking as she approached the SUV.

She stopped and looked down at him. "Jasper? You're gonna be my big brave boy and go in the nice car right? I'm gonna be right behind you the whole way. You can watch me out the window and I'll wave to you, okay? And then, when we get there, I'll come and get you. I promise."

He leaned back and looked at her. "Okay Bella."

She smiled brightly and gave him a squeaky kiss under his chin, making him laugh as she strapped him into the seat.

Shutting the door, she turned and caught Demetri's arm, pointing toward her truck. "That piece of shit tops out at 55. Don't ditch me and upset my angel baby."

He smirked and inclined his head. Leaning forward, he whispered. "You know, vampires have exceptional hearing, meaning that he heard every word you just said."

Her eyes went wide. "Shit. I mean, shoot! Damn it!"

She turned and hurried toward her truck, muttering "Fuck, I blew it. I was doing so well too….."

Demetri shook his head, chuckling as he got in the passenger seat. It turned into a full blown laugh though when he heard a little voice question from the back seat.

"'Metri, what's a piece of shit?"

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

Bella waved to little Jasper every few minutes the entire way to the Cullen residence. The only exception being when she had to desperately try to slow her truck to make the turn into a driveway that sure as hell didn't resemble a driveway from the road.

She felt like shooting the bird at Demetri. She was sure that he had something to do with that abrupt turnoff they made with no braking and no signal whatsoever.

Asshole.

She had plenty of time to cool off however, when the 'driveway' turned out to be more of a twisty road to no where. Jesus, where the hell was this place anyway?

She glanced down at her gas gauge, just to make sure she'd get there in the hog she was driving. Yeah, eco-friendly, it was not.

Satisfied that half a tank should do it, she had just settled back for a long haul when, around the next turn, everything fell away and she was in a superbly groomed clearing with a massive, holy-shit-and-fuck-me-sideways, _Mansion_ sitting smack dab in the middle.

They pulled up and parked next to two other black SUV's and Bella hopped out, grabbing her bag before walking around to get little Jasper out of his seat, as promised.

She chuckled as he almost launched himself into her arms. "Goodness! Did you miss me sweetheart?"

He nodded against her shoulder and she smoothed out his curls with one hand as she kissed his little cheek.

When she turned back toward the house, she was startled by the mass of vampires that now took up the space, but there was one certain vampire that caught and held her attention.

He was beyond gorgeous with golden blond hair that matched the baby in her arms perfectly. His eyes however, were black.

Black? Yep. Black.

His head was tilted up and it looked as though he was catching a scent in the air.

It was all very strange to Bella and she wasn't sure what to make of it. One thing she did know though. She couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from him, and her body was reacting in a way that had her perplexed.

She had never, no matter how 'hot' the guy was, reacted in this way before. She was becoming aroused. Rapidly. Her breathing was accelerating, heart racing and she had to stifle the urge to moan in need more than once.

She heard him begin to growl lowly, and that urge to moan? She couldn't stifle it any longer.

Then the little one in her arms moved and she looked down at him. He was looking at her with wide silver/blue eyes, patting her gently on her cheek. "Bella?"

Before she could answer him, he spun in her arms and began to growl his little baby growl as the fully grown version was now moving toward her, coming down the stairs of the front deck.

Then he was circling her, his low growl increasing in volume the closer he got and she realized with fear that it was due to the tiny vampire in her arms, and his aggressive reaction to this grown, growling male coming closer.

She clutched the baby to her and hushed him. "Shh, angel baby. You must be quiet now. Don't challenge him baby. He won't hurt me, all right? I don't know how I know that, but I do, and you have to trust and listen to me now Jasper. Do you understand?"

She looked down at Jasper and he was watching her with fear in his eyes. She smiled at him and kissed his head, feeling confident in every word she spoke and so little Jasper nodded, his tiny growl subsiding as he laid his head back on her chest. "Very good baby. You let me handle this one. I won't let you down, all right?"

He nodded but remained quiet and she sighed in relief, her breath hitching as the grown blond male was now close enough to touch her.

He was still slowly circling her, still growling as he leaned in, nuzzling her neck, huffing in her scent as he stood behind her.

She stood absolutely still, her eyes closing as he scented her, her heart now racing.

Then little Jasper moved and the grown vampire growled loudly, moving around to her front in an aggressive manner causing fear to spike through her; fear for her little one.

This pissed her off for some reason, and she scowled at the male in front of her, putting her hand right in the center of his chest.

"Stop it! He's just a baby. Your baby, if I'm not mistaken. Now, you stay right here because I'm going to hand him off to someone to take care of him and then you and I can go…..talk. Yeah." She nodded. "Talk."

She looked up at the crowd and there was one certain couple who caught her eye at that point. "Jasper baby, do you see your Mama here?"

He leaned up and pointed to the very same female that Bella had been looking at, and who she approached now.

She kissed him and then handed him to the female who gasped and clutched him to her chest tightly, her eyes closing as she buried her face in his curls.

At that moment, it seemed that all the vampires on the deck simply vanished, leaving her completely alone with the gorgeous blond male who was now pressing himself to her back, his hands beginning to run up her sides as his lips and, (oh god was that his tongue?) lavished kisses onto her neck. She tilted her head as she moaned lowly.

Her panties were now drenched and she squeezed her thighs together, desperately searching for some kind of relief as she leaned back against his solidly muscled form, pushing her ass back against his groin, teasing where she knew she probably shouldn't. She just couldn't help herself. She'd never wanted a male the way she wanted this male and she knew that she should be shocked by that and her current actions but she just didn't care. At this moment, she'd be perfectly happy if he bent her over the railing and took her.

It was then that he reached down and scooped her into his arms, taking off as soon as she was securely tucked into his chest.

He ran around the back of the house, jumping up onto a balcony that attached to a lavish room with a massive, plush bed in the center on which he laid her now.

**~o0o~**

* * *

**Lemon Alert**

**~o0o~**

He wasted no time stripping her of all she wore, kissing and sucking at the warm, silky skin as it was revealed bit by bit.

She gasped and tried to close her legs as he nuzzled at the curls of her most intimate place with his nose and lips.

He growled in disapproval as his hands gently eased her legs apart, his tongue licking up through her folds.

She arched at the new and overwhelming feelings that his actions elicited within her as she gave in, letting her legs relax and fall open as she surrendered fully to his ministrations with a breathy moan, hands clutching at the silky strands of his spun gold hair.

Noises she never knew she could make came from her in waves as he sucked in her tiny swollen bud, alternating with his velvet tongue swirling and flicking, every action he took serving to build a feeling that she'd never experienced before, within the very center of her being.

She began to pant and beg as that feeling built to almost painful proportions, her head thrashing on the silken pillow as she alternated between having her eyes clenched tightly shut and staring down at him to watch as he drove her higher and higher.

She didn't think that it could get any more intense but she was oh so wrong….so wrong…...because he had just slid two strong, elegant fingers into her slick heat, finding a spot that had her screaming out as her whole body arched up off the bed, heat and cold and emotion and feelings of every sort bursting from her very center as she spiraled, completely out of control as her inner walls pulsed and throbbed around his talented fingers, still buried deep within her.

Her body relaxed completely then as she felt his fingers withdraw from her, her eyes closing as she panted, trying desperately to catch her breath and calm her speeding heart.

A moan escaped her as she felt his sleekly muscled body cover hers completely, his lips finding hers, kissing her gently as she wrapped her arms around his neck, fingers burying themselves in his golden strands as his tongue plundered and played in her mouth; his taste sweet and exquisite even mingled as it was with her own essence.

She felt him then, hot and thick and hard at her entrance and she could think of nothing she wanted more than him, buried deeply within her.

"Please, please, do it."

He surged forward then, taking her innocence quickly, with only one sharp pain, her breath catching as he seated himself fully and deeply with a growl of satisfaction as he nuzzled her silken neck.

Running her hands down his firmly muscled back, she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips and arched into him, urging him on as he moved, gently at first and then with more depth and purpose.

He held her to him closely, anchoring her as he stroked into her, slowly, firmly, striking that special place inside her with each thrust he gave her.

His thrusts increased in strength and intensity, his low growl a constant as he drove forward toward his own completion, building that tension within her once again, bringing her with him until he felt her grip him as she gave a long low moan, her orgasm bursting out through her being once again, massaging and milking his cock as he seated himself as deeply as he could, flooding her with his seed.

~o0o~

End Lemon

~o0o~

Carlisle slowly came back to himself as he felt liquid silk soft lips lavishing kisses against his neck from the woman he had clutched in his embrace; the woman, the very _human_ woman, whom he was still buried deeply within.

The horror of the situation struck him at that moment and he uttered the only words that would come to him.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

**Your thoughts? Comments? Questions? All appreciated. ~Spudz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Lemon Alert Below**

**Skip if it offends**

**~o0o~  
**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_**Previously:**_

_**"Oh god, what have I done?"**_

**~o0o~**

* * *

"Well, for one thing, you've just taken my virginity spectacularly. For another, you did it without even telling me your name, but I understand introductions aren't what they used to be."

She smirked at him as he backed off enough to see her face clearly.

"Am I correct in assuming you are little Jasper's father?"

"Yes. Forgive me. I am Carlisle Cullen."

"Well Carlisle Cullen, I am Isabella Swan. Would I be correct in assuming that there was more to this than mere attraction?"

He nodded and pulled out of her, rolling to the side to stare at the ceiling as he answered her fully. "It would seem that you are my true mate." He glanced at her and continued. "In simpler terms, we are soul mates."

He sighed and covered his eyes with one arm. "Isabella, please tell me that you are on birth control?"

She leaned up on one elbow, running her hand over his muscled chest. "I was a virgin that never had problems with my cycle. Why would I be on birth control?"

He moved his arm to look at her. "And just where are you in your cycle at the moment?"

He groaned as she answered.

"I am due for my period in just about two weeks."

He was silent for so long after hearing her answer that she became concerned. "You're going to ditch me if I'm pregnant aren't you?" She sat up running a hand through her hair, shaking her head. "No scrap that. You're going to be one of those guys that hands me a wad of cash and tells me to get rid of it discreetly, right?" She laughed bitterly. "Frankly, by your reaction, I'm surprised that you don't keep doses of the morning after pill in your bedside table drawer, next to the condoms that you should have used if this was how you were going to feel."

He sat up quickly. "That's it! Although I must wonder if that particular med would be effective with a half vampire embryo?"

She stared at him with widened eyes, before they narrowed in anger. "I don't think so buddy. I'll not be taking any morning after pill and no, I don't need to explain my reasoning to you. You had your chance to prevent pregnancy and you didn't take it. It's my understanding that I can never go back to my old life, so I guess either you're stuck with me or I go to Italy with the Adams family that's waiting in your living room. If I am pregnant, I'll let you know so that you can help support your child and set up visitation if you so choose."

She rose from the bed. "Until then, you won't have to see me at all. I'll not impose myself upon you."

Carlisle sat on the bed in stunned silence watching her dress. Her next words, however, shook him from his stupor while resurfacing every instinct he had as a newly mated alpha; his reaction instant.

She sighed as she slipped her shirt over her head, flipping her hair out of the collar when she had it on. "Perhaps Demetri will take me. He was rather cute and I felt a bit of a connection between us after all."

She gasped as she found herself pinned beneath a black eyed Carlisle, his growl low and disapproving. "You are mine!"

**~o0o~**

**Lemon Alert**

**~o0o~**

He reached down and shredded the clothes that she had just dressed herself in before rolling her to her stomach.

She didn't even have time to question what he was doing as he grasped her hips and buried himself into her from behind, immediately setting a punishing pace as he muttered the word 'mine' every now and then between his growls and her loud moans.

He lifted her up, holding her snugly against his chest as he continued to stroke into her deeply, his hands now roaming her body, one finding her slick bud, circling and rubbing as he lavished kisses on her neck.

She tilted her head back on his shoulder, searching for and finding his lips, their kiss long and deep and passion filled as she felt herself come, her moan swallowed by his kiss just as his groan of completion was swallowed by hers.

~o0o~

End Lemon

~o0o~

They panted into each other mouths as their eyes met and she broke the silence. "You are mine Carlisle Cullen and nothing will change that. Don't run from me. I won't let you. Whatever happened in your past is just that; in the past and will not dictate our future."

He sighed and laid her down next to him. It was time to talk. She needed to know why he felt as he did.

She waited for him to talk. It was obvious that he needed to and just didn't know quite where to begin. After a few minutes of strained silence, she decided to help him out.

"I'm not her you know? It's not really fair for you to think that I'm going to be like her either. You should judge me on my own merits."

He looked down at the sheets and nodded. "She wasn't bad in the beginning either. We loved each other, or at least she said she loved me. We married and she got pregnant. We were very worried by that until we found out that she could have the baby normally and that everything would be fine. Then she had him alone, in the middle of no where while I was stuck in surgery." He looked at her. "I'm a Doctor, by the way."

Bella smiled. "Good to know. Please continue."

"Anyhow, she had him and he wandered off after nursing from her. It was enough to turn her and she was changing when we found her. She was never happy after that, even after we found Jasper at six months of age. She seemed to take to him and to mothering, but she was merely content, never really happy, and our marriage was never the same. She finally told me that she resented me for her becoming a vampire and that she would trade our son's existence to go back to being human. I should have known then that things would never work but I tried for another year to make things right between us, even leaving my son in Italy and coming back here on her request."

He looked up at her and shook his head, continuing his story. "As it turns out, when I got back from getting my son from Italy, she finally told me that she had been having an affair with my first childe and that she wanted nothing to do with me or my "spawn" as she called our son. She said that he should be destroyed and that is exactly what Edward and she tried to do the day he made his way to your house. We destroyed them instead and you know the rest of the story. The point to all of this is that I vowed that I would never again, no matter the reason, change another person, and I mean to stick to that vow."

He met her eyes then and she nodded. "Understandable. I can see where you would be very reluctant."

He scoffed. "It's far beyond being reluctant Bella. I will not do it, even if it means the end of my existence. I will not. There are still vampires that I have made, in this very home that resent their existence and I refuse to have one more soul on my conscience."

She met his gaze. "I am your true mate?"

He nodded. "You are."

"You would see me die?"

Pain unlike any other gripped Carlisle at the mere thought and he gasped, clenching his eyes closed as he fought it back. He would master this. He had to.

He groaned, rolling onto his back as he rubbed at the center of his chest. There was only one thing that would relieve it, he knew. Contact with his mate. He reached out and drew her to him, holding her closely as he took in great breaths of her scent, the pain subsiding before ceasing altogether.

His lips claimed hers then, caressing, sucking and nipping as his hands cupped her face. "Please don't say such things my beautiful Isabella. I can't face such a thing as that."

She nodded. "We have time Carlisle and we will talk about things, many times I am sure, but now I have a request."

"What is it?" He stared into her eyes, smoothing the hair back from her face with gentle fingers.

"You have claimed me. You have fucked me. Now, make love to me Carlisle. Please?"

And he did, slowly, passionately, reverently; taking her to heights she never knew existed.

They showered together after that, tenderly washing each other between sweet kisses and gentle embraces as they slowly became familiar with each other, their bond growing and strengthening all the while.

They dried and dressed, exchanging smiles now and then until it was time for them to go downstairs and rejoin the others. He held out his hand and she took it as he opened the door.

When they made it down the stairs, Bella noticed the living room filled with vampires, most clad in dark colors and blacks. Others however, were dressed in the very best modern fashions in a much lighter scheme. So, two distinctive groups then.

She had to laugh as the very next second, her legs were wrapped in the tiny arms of Jasper. "Bella, I missed you."

She picked him up and hugged him tightly. "I wasn't gone for very long sweetheart, but I missed you too. Now, have you had a proper meal baby? Because I'm sure that what I was able to provide was just a snack to such a big boy as you."

She tickled his ribs as she spoke to him and he wiggled and laughed.

That is until Carlisle spoke. "What do you mean by what you were able to provide?"

Jasper turned in her arms. "Bella let me drink from her Daddy 'cuz I was thirsty an it hurt."

Carlisle furrowed his brow as he looked at his mate. "You did what?"

She shrugged. "The baby was thirsty. I made a cut and let him drink from me."

She caressed her mates cheek as she looked into his concerned eyes. "It wasn't a big deal Carlisle. He stopped when I asked him to. He's a very good boy."

She looked back at Jasper, kissed his cheek and bounced him. "So, you didn't answer baby. Did you drink more now that you're home?"

He wrinkled his nose. "No. I don' like it. It tastes bad, not sweet like you Bella."

They were all startled by the growl that sounded from Carlisle, his eyes black once again at the thought of his mates blood being tasted.

Bella turned to him again. "Carlisle, sweetheart, it's okay. It was for your baby; my angel baby. He was in pain. If we have a baby, I will provide for that baby too. It's no different."

He nodded against her neck, kissing where his mark would be someday soon, appeased by her reasoning.

She smiled when she saw that her mate was settled and looked down at Jasper. "Now baby, you have to drink what's available and I'm not available at the moment. You need more than just a snack. That means that you and I will make our way to the kitchen now and get you some blood."

She caught the eye of a female blonde. "I'm assuming it's kept in the fridge?"

Rose nodded and Bella smiled in thanks as she turned and carried him to the kitchen, setting him on the counter.

"Don't move Jasper. I don't want you to fall, all right baby?"

He nodded. "I'll be a good boy Bella."

She smiled and kissed his head, caressing his curls. "I know you will baby because you're already a good boy."

He smiled widely at her, nodding, and she chuckled as she grabbed a clean sippy from the cabinet.

She turned and opened the fridge, grabbing a bag of blood and tossing it in the microwave which she set to go for thirty seconds.

Tapping her fingernails on the counter as she waited, she got an idea and went looking through the cabinets calling out an 'Aha!' when she found what she was looking for next to all the other things necessary for making hot tea; sugar cubes.

She found the spoons and pulled out the cutting board crushing a cube on it and adding about half of the loose sugar to the sippy.

By now, she had most of the vampires in the house crowded into the wide entrance, watching what she was doing.

Grabbing the now warmed bag from the microwave, she found some scissors and snipped a hole in the corner, pouring the sippy full. She tossed the bag into the sink and stirred the contents of the cup, mixing the sugar with the blood. Replacing the lid on the sippy, she handed it to Jasper. "Try that baby and tell me what you think."

He smelled of it carefully before shrugging a tiny shoulder and taking a long pull of the contents.

She laughed as his eyes lit up and he gave her a wide smile. "It's sweet like you Bella! I like it!"

He happily went back to sucking the entire contents down and Carlisle shook his head, wondering why none of them had thought of doing that very thing before.

Bella spent the time it took Jasper to finish his drink, cleaning up the small mess that she made, carefully putting everything away where she found it and wiping down the counters.

By that time, Jasper's little belly was full and he looked very sleepy. She cradled him in her arms and kissed his head as he slipped off into sleep.

She turned, intending to go ask someone to show her where his room was but her mate was there with a gentle smile as he caressed his son's curls.

"Would you like me to show you to his room?"

She leaned up, placing a soft kiss on her mates lips as she whispered against them, "Yes, please."

He returned the kiss and wrapped an arm around her waist as he showed her to his son's room.

Pulling back the covers, he stepped back to allow her to place his tiny son in his bed.

He marveled at her gentle love and care of his little one, amazed at the bond they had formed in so short a time. It seemed as though they truly loved each other and it was amazing to witness, especially when he saw the joy in Isabella's eyes when she looked at his son.

Esme had never had that, not even when they had first found him again.

His mate kissed his little one and took his hand, leading him from the room and softly closing the door.

**Thoughts? Questions? Tell me it's time to take up underwater basket weaving? LOL ~Spudz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

**Lemon Alert Below**

**~o0o~**

* * *

_~Swallowed in the Sea~_  
_~By ColdPlay~_

_Oh what good is it to live_  
_With nothing left to give_  
_Forget but not forgive_  
_Not loving all you see_

_Oh the streets you're walking on_  
_A thousand houses long_  
_Well that's where I belong_  
_And you belong with me_  
_Not swallowed in the sea_

_You belong with me_  
_Not swallowed in the sea_  
_Yeah, you belong with me_  
_Not swallowed in the sea_

~o0o~

* * *

~o0o~

The brothers watched Carlisle enter the room with the human girl very close to his side, his instincts very obviously close to the surface. They glanced at each other, Caius smirking at such a display from his normally repressed alpha brother.

If he were being honest, he was somewhat relieved to see it. If there was one thing Carlisle needed to improve on, it was relaxing into being what he is. Three hundred fifty plus years of repressing his instincts hadn't done him any good as far as his existence went.

Oh, Caius could understand fully Carlisle's desire to pursue his dream of medicine, but he was hoping that he was finally seeing the end to Carlisle the pretend human and the beginning of what he could really be as his true vampire self.

Perhaps now having his true mate would help? Caius studied her closely. With what he perceived from her and what he'd heard of her where the little one was concerned, he thought that she would be very good for his brother, especially once she was turned.

He made the decision to get to know this girl and to watch the developments carefully. After what Carlisle had been through with his previous companion, he felt he owed his brother that at least.

He watched with a bit of amusement as Carlisle steered his mate well away from the tracker, Demetri, a quiet snarl escaping him. He wondered what that was about.

He saw, with approval, how his brother's new mate drew closer to him as they sat on a sofa, her desire to soothe him obvious as she nestled into his side.

Yes, he thought. She would be good for him. Satisfied with what he'd seen, he sat back to watch as Carlisle introduced her officially.

"Excuse my interruption, but I would like you all to meet my true mate, Isabella Swan.

Isabella, first, I would like you to meet my unofficial brothers, Aro, Marcus and Caius of the Volturi. They are the rulers of our world." They all nodded to her in turn and she smiled at them.

"Pleased to meet you."

Aro smiled widely. "As we are you my dear! We are thrilled for Carlisle. Now, if only you can get him to come home and rule with us where he belongs my dear, our joy would be complete."

Bella looked askance at Carlisle and he sighed. So this was an ongoing debate it would seem.

Smiling a small smile, she looked to Aro. "While I would dearly love to see Italy, Carlisle and I just met and I would like to get to know him before I persuade or dissuade him in any decision he makes. It's only fair to both of us."

Aro inclined his head. "Understandable and very wise of you my dear."

Carlisle continued, gesturing toward the two females seated closest to the Kings, including the one that Bella recognized as little Jasper's mother.

"These are my brothers wives, Sulpicia and Athenadora."

They each smiled and inclined their heads in greeting, and then Carlisle moved along to the three dressed in lighter colors.

"Next we have my coven members, Emmett and his wife Rosalie and Alice."

Alice stood and gave Bella a hug. "I'm so happy to meet you! You're going to be so good for Carlisle!"

She sat back down, smiling widely and Bella chuckled as she glanced at an apologetic looking Carlisle.

Rosalie smirked. "You'll have to forgive Alice. She can be a bit exuberant."

Alice shrugged. "It's all true and I refuse to apologize for it."

Carlisle chuckled. "We love her anyway."

Alice looked vindicated. "Thank you Carlisle."

He gestured at the rest of the rooms occupants. "The rest are members of the Elite Guard from Volterra."

Bella smiled. "Yes, I've met Demetri already. He was very….nice."

Carlisle growled, his eyes darkening as he pulled Bella toward him, taking in the scent at her neck before leaving a moist kiss there, further marking her with his scent.

Rosalie and Emmett's brows rose a bit while Alice merely giggled at Carlisle's possessive behavior.

Carlisle straightened in his seat, listening to something that Bella couldn't hear, before rising from his seat. "Please excuse me for a moment. It seems my little one is awake. I'll be back in a bit."

Sulpicia rose. "Oh Carlisle, please let me go to him? I have missed him terribly and haven't had much time with him."

Carlisle sat back. "Of course Sulpicia."

She smiled gratefully and left the room.

Bella rubbed Carlisle's arm, trying to subtly comfort him. She could see the disappointment in his eyes and it made her heart ache for him. She could tell that he wanted a closer relationship with his son and she couldn't blame him for that. It seemed to her, as limited as her knowledge of the situation was, that father and son hadn't had much time to get to know one another again, much less bond as they should.

They were all surprised by Sulpicia returning to the room just moments later, a crying Jasper held to her shoulder.

She looked at Carlisle. "He is asking for you Carlisle."

Carlisle was shocked as, in the next second little Jasper launched himself into his Daddy's arms.

"Papà, ho paura. La mia vera mamma vuole farmi del male. Mi stava inseguendo papà!"

("Daddy, I'm scared. My real Mama wants to hurt me. She was chasing me Daddy!")

Carlisle hugged him close and shushed him, smoothing his curls as he kissed him on his head.

"It's all right now my son. It was just a bad dream baby. Your real Mama isn't here to hurt you any more, and she's never coming back. Neither is Edward. They'll never try to hurt you again my son. Daddy made sure of it."

Jasper leaned up, looking at his Daddy's face. "Sono andati tutti?"

Carlisle smiled and nodded, caressing his baby's curls. "Yes baby boy. They're all gone. They'll never be here to bother you again."

Jasper curled into his Daddy's chest as Carlisle started to purr quietly for him. "Bella told me that my real Mama was sick and wasn't thinking right and that's why she hated me. That it wasn't my fault. That it wasn't because of anything I did."

He leaned up, looking at his Daddy again. "Is she right Daddy?"

He held his baby son close, smoothing his hair down as he spoke. "Yes baby, she's exactly right. She's a very smart lady."

Jasper leaned up, looking at his Daddy with wide, curious eyes. "Really?"

Carlisle chuckled. "Yes, really my son."

"Then what's a piece of shit, Daddy? 'Cause Bella pointed at her truck and called it a …"

He could say no more because Bella's hand was now over his mouth as Carlisle raised one brow at his mate, who was now looking a curious mixture of sheepish and defensive. "He was inside Demetri's truck when I said that and I had no idea that you guys have super hearing! Cut me some slack."

Little Jasper was now looking between his Daddy and Bella, confusion clear on his little face. Bella looked at him. "You mustn't say that word angel baby. It's not a nice word and I shouldn't have said it either. It's a bad habit I have that I need to break and I'm sorry you heard it."

He nodded and laid his head on his Daddy's chest. "Then I guess that damn and fu….."

Again, Bella's fingers were stopping the words from his mouth. "Yes angel baby, those are bad too." She smiled at a disgruntled looking Carlisle.

"So sorry! Your hearing must be phenomenal."

He nodded. "It is."

They all heard a smack and all eyes were drawn to a giggling Emmett who was now rubbing the back of his head.

He looked around the room. "What? It was funny."

Jasper looked between his Daddy and Bella. "Was it funny?"

Bella ruffled his curls and cupped his cheek in her hand. "No baby, I should not have used those bad words and I'm very sorry okay? We'll never use them again, deal?"

Little Jasper nodded. "Okay Bella." He yawned widely and his eyes began to droop as he slowly went back to sleep on his Daddy's chest.

Aro spoke up then, getting Demetri's attention. "Demetri, you and Felix should take care of Isabella's truck. We need to make sure all of that is taken care of properly before we leave here. Carlisle tells me that there is a local pack of wolf shifters that could pose a problem for them if their scents are detected on the truck, but if yours are detected, they'll most likely think that nomads got to her."

Demetri and Felix bowed. "We'll take care of it now my King."

"Thank you both."

Carlisle rose from his seat. "I'm going to put Jasper to bed. I'll return shortly."

Bella rose too. "I'll excuse myself too. It's late and I'm exhausted. I'll see you all tomorrow. It was very nice meeting you all. Good night."

They all bid her a good night and she followed Carlisle up the stairs. After he tucked Jasper in, he turned to her. "I'll show you to your room."

She furrowed her brow. "My room? You mean I won't be in the room where we made love earlier?"

She moved closer to him, caressing his chest as she searched his face for some indication as to what he was thinking. There was none; his face a careful blank.

"I believe it's best if we have separate rooms. We hardly know each other Isabella."  
He looked away, the muscles in his jaw twitching in tension.

She found herself becoming angry. "Hardly know each other? You had your face in my….."

His fingers covered her lips. "Please, Isabella, I…"

He didn't continue because she cut him off at that point. "Fine! Look, just show me to the room. I'm too tired to even discuss it, much less get pissed off and lay into you about it. I'll go to sleep and you go do whatever it is you do. Good night."

She stormed into the room he indicated and slammed the door in his face. His eyes closed in regret as he hung his head. That certainly didn't go as he had planned.

The next morning, Carlisle had showered and dressed very early in hopes of catching his mate so that they could talk before she had a chance to mingle with anyone else in the house. He desperately wanted to explain his reasoning for putting her in a separate room and he hoped that she would listen and understand.

He approached her door and froze at the sound of voices. Not just one voice but two separate voices. So, she already had company. He heard her laugh and a small smile made it's way to his face. She had a beautiful laugh.

That smile fell from his face in an instant as he heard the second voice well enough to identify it; Demetri.

He felt his eyes changing and locked every muscle in his body down, his human will fighting like mad against his vampire instincts. He couldn't lose this battle. He'd already mated with her three times now. It was as much of a risk of pregnancy as he was willing to accept. If he continued to mate with her on consecutive days, she would surely get pregnant and he just could not chance it.

He heard more laughing from both of them and then a squeal from his mate and he couldn't fight it any longer. With a roar, he tore through her door and into the room, looking around the empty space until he spied the open balcony doors. Tearing through those, he scooped up his very startled mate, snarling at the male vampire that was outside, down on the ground, staring up at what was taking place on the balcony.

Demetri held up both hands, backing away slowly. "We were merely speaking Carlisle. That is all."

He turned and left quickly, Carlisle snarling after him.

Bella began to struggle in his arms and he growled at her in disapproval.

She slapped his hand. "Oh be quiet! Put me down you ass! And get the hell out of MY room while you're at it! I'll not be man-handled by you any more! We don't know each other, remember? Now let me go!"

He growled loudly and his fangs descended as he leaned down to her neck, biting lightly, just enough to mark her and hopefully stay any further protests.

She gasped at the feel of his fangs in her skin. It was like an instant high and she moaned as she tilted her head to the side, giving him full access.

~o0o~

Lemon Alert

~o0o~

Maintaining his bite, he set her on her feet and threw up her dress, ripping off her panties in the next second as he freed his cock from the confines of his pants.

Bending her over the railing, he entered her with a growl of satisfaction. He pumped into her slowly, firmly, giving her every bit of himself with every stroke as he purred at the feel of his cock buried deeply inside his mate. There was no other feeling to match it in this world and he growled in triumph, his vampire satisfied at last.

Releasing his bite, he straightened his stance and grasped her hips, picking up his pace as she gripped the railing desperately panting and moaning.

He was getting so deep in this position and she pushed back against him with every stroke, something resembling a growl leaving her as she looked back at him over her shoulder. Primal feelings that she never knew existed within her rushed to the fore as she gave herself over with a scream and a toss of her head, her orgasm rushing out through her just as he roared out his release, biting down on his mark again.

~o0o~

End Lemon

~o0o~

He turned loose of his bite and pulled out of her, backing away with his head down, realizing what had happened yet again.

He tucked himself in and was straightening everything up when he was taken aback by his mate snarling out her next words, punctuating them with a firm hit to his chest.

"Well, do we know each other now Doctor?"

**Your thoughts? Comments? Questions? All appreciated! ~Spudz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**~o0o~**

**"Fell On Black Days"**

Whatsoever I've feared has  
Come to life  
Whatsoever I've fought off  
Became my life  
Just when everyday  
Seemed to greet  
Me with a smile  
Sunspots have faded  
And now I'm doing time  
Cause I fell on  
Black days

Whomsoever I've cured  
I've sickened now  
Whomsoever I've cradled  
I've put you down  
I'm a search light soul  
They say but I can't  
See it in the night  
I'm only faking  
When I get it right  
Cause I fell on  
Black days  
How would I know  
That this could be my fate

So what you wanted to  
See good has made you blind  
And what you wanted to  
Be yours has made it  
Mine  
So don't you lock up  
Something that you  
Wanted to see fly  
Hands are for shaking  
No not tying

I sure don't  
Mind a change  
But I fell on black  
Days  
How would I know  
That this could be  
My fate

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_  
_"Well, do we know each other now Doctor?"_

**~o0o~**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Carlisle turned his head, staring off in the distance, jaw muscles twitching with tension.

When he looked back at her he inclined his head. "You have my sincere apology. I shall make every effort to see that this doesn't happen again. That was my reasoning in having you in your own room."

He turned to go and she caught his arm a dark look on her face. "That cannot be all you have to say to me. If you think for one minute that I'm letting you get away with that, you're crazy. You've hardly told me anything about any of this mate business, only that we are. What does that mean exactly? And if you won't tell me, there are plenty of others here that will I'll wager."

She smirked. "Perhaps Demetri will be willing to share?"

He growled lowly and locked himself down, determined to master his vampire.

She began to circle his tensed form, her hand trailing over him lightly as she went, slowly, deliberately.

She leaned up, her voice but a whisper as she teased and taunted. "Would you rather I leave here Carlisle? Should I make arrangements to travel with the others when they go?"

She circled again, slowly, her hands skimming, caressing. She stopped in front of him and looked up, meeting his darkening gaze, all teasing gone, her demeanor serious.

"Simply say the words Carlisle and I'll be gone from your life. I'll not stay where I'm not wanted."

He said nothing, instincts almost overwhelming him once again as he fought for control, his eyes closing tightly as he took in deep breaths of air, willing his vampire back into submission.

His eyes snapped open as she moved away, nodding sadly. "Your silence speaks volumes Carlisle Cullen. I get the message. You may leave now. I won't try to stop you."

She sat on the bed, her gaze directed at her lap as she listened to him leave her room quietly, a single tear tracing down her cheek.

She found the kings sometime later, sitting with their wives in the living room discussing what sounded like plans for their departure to Italy.

Joining them, she waited for an opportunity to bring up what she needed to discuss. She didn't have to wait long as Aro brought her into the conversation.

"Isabella, it's delightful to see you again my dear. How was your evening?"

She smile sadly at him. "Well with your outstanding hearing, I'm sure you know how my _morning_ went so I won't bore you with a recap. I just wanted to speak to you about the possibility of traveling with you to Italy. Could you possibly have a place for me there? I know that I probably have to be turned, but I haven't gained many details on what is expected of me now that I know the secret. I'm assuming, from what little Demetri shared with me that I either turn or die, and I don't really want to die, so…."

She trailed off, staring down at her lap.

Aro reached over patting her hand. "You are our brother's true mate my dear. We would never kill you, even if you requested it from us. We would be more than happy to have you with us my dear, but what of your mate? What does he say about all of this?"

She met Aro's sympathetic gaze. "I get the impression that it will be a relief to have me gone from here. It doesn't seem as though he wanted a mate after what happened with Jasper's mother."

"Perhaps he just needs time to get used to the idea and to get to know you my dear?"

She chuckled bitterly. "His reaction this morning certainly felt like rejection Aro." She looked up quickly. "So sorry, may I call you Aro?"

He smiled. "Yes, please do." He sighed and glanced at his two brothers who gave subtle nods.

"We would love to have you join us dear Isabella. We have decided to leave this evening so you have the day to ready yourself and say any goodbyes you need to. Little Jasper will be staying with his father."

She nodded and rose from her seat. "Thank you. I'll be ready."

Making her way back to her room, she was surprised to see Alice waiting for her, a suitcase full of clothes laid open on her bed.

Alice gestured toward it. "I took the liberty of doing some shopping for you. I hope you don't mind. You can look through it and make sure that it's all to your liking, but I already saw that you would like it." She smiled sadly at Bella as she distractedly looked through the clothes she could see on top.

"It all looks great, thank you. You shouldn't have. I can't repay you."

Alice laid a hand on her arm. "There's no need for that. We're the reason that you had to leave everything behind after all. It's the least we could do for you."

Bella met her solemn gaze. "Well, thank you again. It was very kind of you."

Moving into the room, she sat in the chair that was placed by the massive window, hugging her legs to her as she stared out over the view.

"Charlie thinks I'm dead now?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, they found your truck and he's already making arrangements for a memorial."

Bella nodded. "Good. The sooner, the better. I'm just grateful that we had some time together before all of this happened. Perhaps in time, he'll focus on the good memories and it won't be painful for him. At least, I can console myself with that."

Alice moved to the door. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry that you're going through this. Carlisle was very hurt with what happened with Esme and really didn't have any time to deal with any of those feelings before meeting you. He needs time Bella, but he'll come around, I'm sure of it. He's not the type to abandon those he loves, and he loves you beyond measure, he just doesn't know it yet."

She cocked her head, listening with a smile. "I'll go now. You're about to have a visitor."

Her door opened quietly a few minutes later and she had a lap full of tiny vampire in the next instant. "Bella! I missed you!"

She hugged him close, taking in his sweet scent. "I missed you too little one. What have you been up to?"

He turned himself around, sitting in her lap as her arms encircled him. "Well, Rose helped me take a bath and I played with my toys in there, and then I picked out my clothes and got dressed and then I looked for you." He turned to look at her. "Why are you staying in your room?"

She shrugged. "Oh, I was just being alone with my thoughts for a while, that's all angel."

He turned, patting her cheek gently. "You don't feel happy inside anymore Bella. What's wrong?"

She smiled sadly at him. "Oh, just grown up stuff baby. Sometimes we feel sad when we think of things. Like, I'll miss my Dad because I won't be able to see him any more. Do you understand?"

He nodded. "I think so. But usually when I don't feel good inside, I go play and I feel better. Will you come play with me Bella? Maybe that will make you feel happy inside again."

"Sure angel baby, let's go play."

He bounced in her lap, a wide smile on his face. "Let's go outside! I can show you the surprise my Daddy built for me, and we can play on it!"

Bella laughed at his excitement. "Okay baby boy. Show me."

They didn't encounter anyone on their way out and Bella breathed a sigh of relief at that. She wasn't sure if she could handle running into Carlisle right now. She wasn't sure about much of anything at the moment, conflicted as she was. Was leaving the right thing to do? She sighed. She just didn't know.

A tiny hand tugging on hers brought her out of her thoughts and she smiled down at Jasper who was looking at her with wide, serious eyes.

She picked him up, giving him a squeaky kiss under his jaw and he squealed in laughter. "All right sweetheart. No more sad Bella. Now, where was this surprise I'm supposed to see?"

He turned in her arms, pointing to the massive play set. "Right there!"

"Oh my! That's wonderful baby! I bet you love it, don't you?"

He nodded. "My Daddy built it for me and it's so fun to play on!" He wiggled and she put him down, following when he took off toward it.

"Come on Bella! Come play with me!"

She laughed and trotted after him. "Okay baby, I'm coming. I'm not as fast as you are, remember?"

They played out there for hours, Bella grateful for the long distraction, but more than that, she was grateful for the uninterrupted time she had with little Jasper.

Someone, she was sure it was probably Alice, had even brought out a picnic basket filled with food and drinks. She took a break to eat while he continued playing and her thoughts turned once again to her leaving.

She would miss him terribly and her heart ached at the thought of leaving him too.

With that thought, she knew that it was time to break it to her angel baby and she sat down on one of the low platforms, calling him to her. When he was snuggled in her lap, she began.

"Jasper, I wanted to let you know that I'm going to be leaving with the Kings when they leave in just a couple of hours."

His reaction was instant. "No Bella! I don't want you to go!" He clung to her now, tears filling his beautiful eyes. "Please don't leave me Bella?"

She pulled him close, placing kisses on his sweet smelling curls. "Oh angel baby. I can't stay. But I'll see you again when you visit, right? I'm sure that you'll at least come for visits."

"Why Bella? Why can't you stay with me?"

"It's just grown up stuff baby and you wouldn't understand right now. But it's nothing you did wrong, okay sweetheart? I want you to understand that much at least."

He pulled himself away from her, wiping his eyes with his sleeve as he faced her. "I guess no one wants to be my Mama. Not my real Mama, not Sulpicia and now you. You and Sulpicia may love me, but not enough to keep me. She sent me away and now you're leaving me."

He turned and made his way back to the house and Bella broke down, covering her face with both hands as she cried.

~o0o~


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

~o0o~

Lemon Alert Below

~o0o~

* * *

Drying her eyes, she went back inside, determined to hold it together until she could gain the privacy of a room in Italy. It would be hours, she knew, but if she could just retreat into herself for those hours, she knew she could make it.

She simply could not think about how her heart was aching and not just for her angel baby. If she was being completely honest, her heart was aching at the thought of leaving his Daddy too.

She wondered how that had happened so quickly, but way deep down, she had to admit that she loved Carlisle and she was baffled by the fact.

She shook her head, angrily wiping yet another stubborn tear away as she took deep breaths, trying desperately to center herself beyond the sharp pain in her chest. This hurt was physical and she was baffled by that fact too.

Shaking her head, she resolved to put off trying to figure any of this out until she arrived in Italy. She knew right now that what she needed was some cold water on her face, and to get the hell out of here. The sooner the better. Perhaps distance would help her gain perspective.

Once she had washed her face and held a cold cloth over her eyes for a while, she felt like she was back to some semblance of normal, so she closed up her suitcase and began making her way down the stairs. Turns out, her timing was perfect and she smiled at Felix as he took her case and stowed it with the others in the back of the SUV she'd be riding in.

Felix smiled at her. "Would you like to wait in the vehicle Isabella?"

"No, I think I'll just park it here on the steps until everyone is ready to go." She sat, hugging her knees as she looked off into the distance.

"All right then, but if you need to talk, I'm here."

She smiled. "Thank you Felix. I appreciate that."

~o0o~

Alice made her way to Carlisle's office. She had one opportunity to stop this and save everyone a lot of unnecessary pain. She knew that there had been a miscommunication of epic proportions this morning and it was going to cause untold amounts of pain, not only to the couple involved, but to a certain baby boy that just couldn't understand what was going on. She would spare them all the pain if she could and so she sought the only one that could put a halt to it all; Carlisle.

Knocking on his office door, she entered when she heard him call out. Just as she had seen, he had just come back from hunting. "What is it Alice? I'm in a bit of a hurry. I just got back and I have to see my brothers off."

She sat in the chair across from him. "Yes well, I don't know all the details of what you said and didn't say to Bella this morning, but she is packed and she fully expects to leave with your brothers when they go."

His head snapped up, his eyes wide. "What? No! She can't leave!"

Alice nodded. "Her bag is already in the truck Carlisle. She's ready to go. She's just waiting on your brothers. She's even said goodbye to your little one, who was crushed by the way. He didn't take it well at all Carlisle. He loves her and she loves him."

Alice rose, pinning him with a steely gaze. "You need to put your pride and insecurities away and realize that she is your true mate Carlisle and you need to fix this, now not later."

She marched out of his office and into her own room, a small smile of relief on her face as everything fell back into the place it should be.

Carlisle rushed down the stairs and out the front door stopping right behind his mate.

"Isabella?"

Bella closed her eyes in dread. She was sure that she couldn't keep it together through a goodbye with him and she didn't want to face breaking down. "Please not now Carlisle. Please just leave me alone. I'll be gone in just minutes and then you won't have to bother with me any longer."

"Isabella, I never said that I wanted you to leave! I couldn't speak when you asked me that this morning. I was fighting my instincts and it was hell, but I don't want you to go."

She held up a hand. "Carlisle, you don't act as though you want me here, that's for certain. I feel as though I'm a burden. Just another problem for you to deal with and I want to be more than that to whoever I'm with."

Tears began making their way down her cheeks and she swiped at them angrily.

"Isabella, please don't leave." He moved to stand in front of her. "Please don't leave. I had no idea you were planning this. I was out hunting. I went just after leaving your room and I didn't get back until minutes ago, otherwise we could have talked this out hours ago."

She shook her head and looked off to the side, refusing to look at him.

"Isabella?"

She wiped at her tears again and shook her head. "I can't do this right now. I can't….I just….."

She gasped as he hit his knees in front of her, his voice now choked with emotion.

"Please Isabella. Not you too. Please don't leave me."

He laid his head in her lap and she completely lost it, tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Please Isabella, I'll try, I swear it. I'll try to let go of the past and not let it interfere with us. Just give me that chance, please?"

She laid her head over on his, her arms circling his shoulders.

"Oh god Carlisle. I love you. I don't know how it happened this damn fast, but it's true, I do. I don't want to leave, but I thought you wanted me gone."

He clutched to her legs. "No. Never. I love you too. I was just afraid to love again, but I swear, if you give me a chance, I won't put that off on you again."

She sat back up, smoothing her fingers through his silky hair, caressing his face when he sat up and looked at her.

"Okay. I'll stay."

He hugged her, scooping her all the way into his arms as he kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he murmured out against her lips, "Thank you my beautiful mate, for giving me this chance." He pulled her closer to his chest. "You won't regret it my love. I swear it."

She caressed his face. "Take me inside Carlisle. We have a baby boy to console. I just hope he forgives me."

Demetri stepped forward then, holding out Isabella's bag. "I think you're going to want this."

Carlisle, still holding Bella, shook his head. "Can you just set it on the porch Demetri? I'll get it later."

Demetri smirked. "No, I think you're really going to want this bag right now.

Carlisle's brow furrowed and Bella gasped. "He didn't?!"

Demetri inclined his head in assent. "Oh, but he did."

Bella struggled and Carlisle put her down, watching her as she rushed to the case, hitting her knees as she unzipped it as quickly as she could. Whipping it open, there was little Jasper, covered in clothes and looking scared.

"Jasper! Baby! Oh god!" She scooped him up and he began to cry. "Take me with you Bella please?"

Carlisle helped Bella to her feet and nodded his head at Demetri. "Thank you Demetri."

Demetri inclined his head. "No need Doctor Cullen."

Bella was already halfway inside the house by the time Carlisle turned and followed, closing the door after he entered.

He embraced them both, feeling his mate and his son tremble with their adrenaline and emotions.

"I can't believe I came so close to losing you both."

Bella shook her head. "God Carlisle, I can't believe it either. I can't believe he did that."

Jasper looked up from her shoulder. "I'm sorry." He launched himself at his father. "I'm sorry Daddy. Please don't be mad at me? I just didn't want Bella to leave! I thought that if I snuck away with her that she would have to come back here to bring me back to you and then you could talk about your grown up problems and it would be okay after that."

Carlisle hugged his baby close. "I understand why you did it son, but it was a very dangerous thing to do. Never do something like that again, all right?"

Jasper nodded. "I won't Daddy."

Carlisle reached a finger under his baby's chin, making him meet his eyes. "Promise me. Never again."

Jasper looked from his Daddy, who was looking angry to a very serious looking Bella, and his little chin began to quiver, his eyes filling with tears. "I promise. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad at me?"

Bella ran her fingers through his curls. "Angel baby, we're not really mad at you, we are just very upset at what you did because you could have been hurt very badly or even killed."

Carlisle nodded "Yes but I also want to say that if you ever do something like that again, I will punish you. Do you know what that means Jasper?"

He nodded, staring down at the floor. "Yes Daddy. Papa Marcus was always the one to punish me when I misbehaved in Italy."

"Good, so then you know how serious I am about this, correct?"

He nodded, still looking down at the floor. "Yes Daddy."

Carlisle hugged him, kissing his curls. "I love you my son and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Jasper laid his head on Carlisle's chest. "I love you too Daddy."

He looked at Bella then. "Are you still leaving?"

She moved closer, kissing his cheek. "No baby, I'm staying. Your Daddy and I talked and he convinced me to stay."

She grinned as Jasper sat up and gave her a supremely confused look. "Convinced? What's that Bella?"

She chuckled. "It means that he talked to me and made me want to stay."

Jasper looked at his Daddy and smiled. "Thank you Daddy! She wouldn't listen to me, but she loves you enough to listen to you."

Bella hugged them both. "Oh angel baby, I love you too. Never doubt that."

Aro, Marcus and Caius walked into the entryway just then and Bella kissed Carlisle on the cheek. "Give me the baby and say your goodbyes. I'm going to take him into the kitchen and get him some blood."

He handed Jasper off to her and she smiled at the Kings and left.

Carlisle turned to his brothers and sighed, running a hand through his hair. Caius smirked at him.

"Well brother, I would say that you just barely, oh how do they put it these days? Ah, yes! Dodged a bullet!"

Carlisle scowled at his blond brother. "I would say you're enjoying my discomfort entirely too much Caius."

Caius, for once, gave him a serious look and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Not at all Carlisle. I really think that she will be very good for you. You just need to stop screwing it up and go with what your vampire instincts are telling you for once in your existence. You'll be better off for it, believe me brother."

Carlisle nodded, placing his hand on top of his brothers. "I believe you're right Caius and I thank you for the advice."

Caius smirked. "Anytime brother, although you now owe me two nights out the next time you're in Italy."

Carlisle laughed. "I'm not sure my mate would like that Caius."

Caius waved a hand in dismissal. "She'll probably be ready to get rid of you for a while by the time you see us again and will appreciate the reprieve."

Carlisle nodded. "Perhaps, although I hope you're wrong on that account, at least for many years to come and I plan on visiting before too long. Our time together recently has made me realize how much I have missed the companionship of the three of you."

Caius turned to Aro and Marcus. "Did you hear that brothers? There is hope yet!"

Aro and Marcus smirked, glancing at each other before Aro spoke. "We are heartened greatly by that and just thankful that Carlisle now has a mate that will undoubtedly keep him in line."

Bella walked out of the kitchen with little Jasper happily sucking down his meal as he clutched a handful of her shirt, his head laid on her shoulder.

"Are you four done gossiping about me yet?" She smiled as Carlisle pulled her close with an arm around her waist.

Aro laughed. "It was all complimentary my dear. We were just saying how good you will be for Carlisle."

She smirked. "Really? Because I heard something about me keeping him in line, if I'm not mistaken? Is he really all that unruly?"

Aro snickered. "Well, there was this one time when he and Caius….."

He trailed off when Carlisle interrupted. "I think that discussion is best left unexplored, especially in present company."

Aro glanced at Bella and the baby and nodded. "Yes, forgive my indiscretion."

Sulpicia and Athenadora came down the stairs joining their mates.

Aro pulled his mate close, kissing her cheek. "Are you ready to go my lovely mate?"

She smiled sadly, her eyes locked on the baby. "Yes, I look forward to being home now that I know that the little one is safe." She looked at Bella. "Take good care of him?"

Bella smiled. "Of course. He's precious to me already. I'll treat him as if he is my own."

Sulpicia nodded. "Good. I know he is not mine, but I have always felt as if he was. I know it's time that I let him go though. It's time for him to be with his father."

Aro hugged his mate close. "Well, it's time for us to make our way home. Carlisle, we shall look forward to your next visit. Try to make it within the next decade at least brother?"

He chuckled. "I'll make every effort Aro."

Bella spoke up. "You can count on it. I want to see Italy soon. I've always wanted to see it and tour the smaller cities."

Carlisle kissed her temple. "Then we shall, very soon."

Jasper dropped his sippy cup and Bella realized that he had fallen to sleep. Carlisle picked up the cup and Bella turned to everyone. "I'll say my goodbyes to you all. I hope to see you soon. I'm going to go lay him down. He must be growing to sleep so much!"

Sulpicia stepped forward and kissed Jasper on his curls. "Addio piccolo."

Bella left, taking the baby to his room and they all made their way out to the vehicles.

Carlisle embraced his brothers. "I can't thank you enough for coming to our aid. I'll never forget it."

Aro tsk'ed. "I told you Carlisle. You are our brother and we would never hesitate to help you with whatever troubles you may have. Never doubt that."

"I won't. We will see you soon, I'm sure. Bella wants to see Italy and I would love to take her."

"Good! Let us know when you are coming and we will have rooms prepared for you."

They loaded into the vehicles and left with a wave of farewell.

Carlisle smiled as he felt his mates arms encircle his waist and he turned, embracing her fully.

"Shall we go inside?"

She nodded against his chest. "Yes, we still need to talk. There's so much I don't know. I feel like I'm flying blind here. It's not a good feeling."

He tipped her head up with his fingers under her chin. "I understand, and I'll explain everything and answer any questions you have." He leaned down and kissed her, drawing a low moan from her when he lightly sucked on her top lip before deepening the kiss, his tongue meeting hers as they tasted and teased. He broke away to trail light kisses down her jaw and neck and she hmm'ed as her eye's closed, tilting her head to give him access.

"Perhaps the talk can wait? I'm feeling the need to have you Carlisle."

"Are you sure?" He murmured against her neck and she shivered with pleasure.  
"Yes." She answered in a breathy moan.

Scooping her into his arms, he wasted no time getting them to the bedroom, where he set her on her feet and closed the door.

She smirked at him while rubbing his muscled chest. "You had better lock that door doctor. We have a curious little one here after all and he seems to like to find trouble wherever it may be."

Carlisle chuckled, reaching back and turning the lock on the handle. "You are right of course."

He growled lowly as she kissed his chest that she had exposed while unbuttoning his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders and threw it on a chair as he kissed her neck, paying special attention to his mark and drawing a delighted gasp from her. "Oh god, what was that?!"

"That", he mumbled against her skin as he continued his kisses, "is my mating mark on you. It's my claim that shows any other vampire that you are mine."

"But why does it feel so much better than when you kiss anywhere else?"

He sucked lightly at his mark and she moaned. "The only explanation is that it's tied with your instincts as a mate. It's similar to the response you have when I bite you. Do you remember how that felt?"

"Yesss", she breathed out as he trailed his kisses down to her newly exposed breast.

Just when the hell he had managed to get rid of her shirt, she couldn't say and right now, she really didn't care.

She buried her hands in his spun gold hair as he sucked and nipped at her breast.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"The bed."

He picked her up and moved to the bed, placing her in the center before moving away to finish undressing. Bella did the same, lying back against the pillows as he climbed on the bed. She drew him to her, his body covering hers as he kissed her gently. "Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"I want you now. Don't make me wait."

He leaned over and reached into the bedside table drawer for a condom but she stopped him from opening it with a hand on his arm.

"No. I want a baby and from what I've seen, I have to have a baby while I'm still human, correct? Vampire women can't have children, am I right?"

He sighed. "Yes, that's correct."

She kissed him. "Well then, give me your baby Carlisle, and I'll turn after he's born."

He stared down at the bed, the fears from the past assailing him. He was brought out of his thoughts by a gentle hand on his cheek. "I'm not her, remember? I'm not going to suddenly turn into her either. This is our life together Carlisle. Do not let her invade it. We can be as happy as we want to be as long as you don't let the past overshadow it. Am I wrong Carlisle? Because I thought you enjoyed being a father, but if it's just a matter of you not wanting another child, then that's a different story and we need to discuss it."

He shook his head. "No, I love being a father. I love children. It's just that the experience with her was less than stellar. But I promised that I would not put the past on you and that's what I came close to doing just now."

He locked his gaze with hers. "I am sorry. Will you forgive me?"

She moved in close, caressing the hair at the nape of his neck as she kissed him. "Of course I forgive you."

He tossed the condom behind him and took her into his arms, his kisses deep and passionate as he laid her against the pillows.

~o0o~

Lemon Alert

~o0o~

She wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him forward, moaning in pleasure at the feel of him sliding in and filling her so completely.

"Oh god Carlisle, you feel so good."

After a few gentle strokes, she tossed her head, her frustration building. She felt like she was being teased and it was almost maddening.

Clutching her hair she begged. "More Carlisle. Please, I need more."

He growled, getting up on his knees as he picked her up, bringing her in close to his chest as he fucked her, his thrusts deep and powerful.

She threw her head back as she held to his arms, reveling in the feel of his cock stroking into her, hitting that magical spot within her every time, taking her breath away.

She leaned forward again, watching her mate, lost in his passion as he was, spun gold hair falling into darkened eyes and she marveled at the beauty of him as their gazes locked.

He cupped the back of her head with his hand bringing her in for a heated kiss, murmuring out his love against her lips as they chased their completion.

"I love you Bella. I love you."

She gasped against his velvet soft lips as her inner muscles tightened around him, the culmination of their passion suffusing their bodies as their essences mixed deep within her.

He laid them both down on the bed, facing each other as they marveled at the feeling of their connection. Now that they had both acknowledged it fully and willingly, it was like a living entity connecting them and the feeling was indescribable. They smiled at each other as Carlisle caressed her cheek.

They both laughed though when they heard a little voice at the door.  
"Daddy? Bella? Come play with me! Please?"

Bella smirked at Carlisle.

"Good timing Doc."

He smirked back.

"I try."

**Your thoughts? Comments? Questions? All appreciated. ~Spudz**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Lemon Alert Below**

**~o0o~**

* * *

Bella stared at the negative result on the pregnancy test, tears filling her eyes and spilling over in her sorrow. This was the third month that they had been trying and it felt as though it was never going to happen.

She stared at the beautiful ring on her left hand and burst into sobs. She was so ready and so excited by the prospect and now…..it just wasn't happening.

Carlisle had wanted to do things right with her and she had readily agreed to marry him when he had proposed during a romantic dinner at a ridiculously expensive restaurant…..it was like a fairy tale and she cried even harder just thinking about how sweet and caring he'd been since they had gotten beyond their insecurities. He was like a dream come true and she sobbed at how unworthy she felt at this moment. After all, she couldn't seem to give him a child, something the evil Esme had been able to do without even trying! She hiccuped and sobbed some more.

A tiny knock at the door startled her and she moved to open it, hastily wiping her tears away.

"Bella?"

"Hi sweetheart." She sat back down on the closed toilet and he climbed into her lap.

"Why are you so sad Bella?"

She gave him a watery, wobbly smile. "Oh baby boy, I'm sad because I can't seem to have a baby."

He looked up at her with those big silver/blue eyes. "I thought I was your baby."

She smiled and hugged him close. "You are. You're my sweet angel baby and you always will be, no matter how big you get."

She tickled his side and he giggled and purred a tiny purr as he snuggled close. "I love you Bella."

Her eyes filled with fresh tears and she kissed his sweet smelling curls. "I love you too sweetheart."

He looked up at her. "How much?"

She put a finger to her lips and looked up at the ceiling as if she really had to think hard on his question, and then she began to answer. "Well, do you remember how long it took to fly on an airplane from Italy to here?"

He furrowed his little brow. "Well, I 'member some of it. It was a long way and Daddy got mad at me 'cause the airplane lady smelled good and I wanted to drink her, so he gave me a bad shot even though he said he wouldn't do that no more and it made me go to sleep. But yeah, it was a long way."

She laughed and gave him a squeaky kiss. "Well from Italy to here is just a small piece of the world and I love you a whole world full, plus all the stars in the sky."

His eyes got wide and then he smiled. "So that's what I feel from you when you hug and kiss me or rock me to sleep at night?"

She smoothed his curls back and cupped his little face as she looked into his eyes and answered. "Yes my sweet baby boy, that's what you feel. Can you feel it now?"

He laid his head on her chest and purred. "Yes, I can." He was quiet for a while and then he sat up, placing his tiny hand on her cheek. "Bella?"

"Yes baby?"

"Will you be my Mama?"

She started crying again and nodded. "I would love to be your Mama baby boy."

She pulled him close, cradling him in her arms as she kissed his forehead. "I love you sooooooo much Jasper. Not even the whole world can hold it, my love for you is so big."

He giggled. "Do you love me more than you love Daddy?"

She laughed and made her voice very quiet as she nodded. "Shhh, don't tell him."

He shook his head, his eyes wide and serious. "I won't."

Carlisle smiled as he listened in on the last part of the conversation between his wife and his baby son, joy filling his heart. This was something that he had despaired of ever having and he still couldn't believe it was true. He was glad that he didn't sleep because he would have been convinced it was all a dream, he was sure.

When the conversation stopped and he heard his baby's breathing slow and deepen, he knew it was a good time to go to his wife.

He walked in quietly and his heart clenched at the dried tear stains on her cheeks and the negative test he could see on the counter beside her.

He chose to ignore both for now and kissed her softly. "Hi my beautiful wife."

She whispered back, "Hi my handsome husband. How was your day?"

He caressed his baby son's curls. "It was wonderful because I got to come home to you."

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "I look terrible, I'm sure. Red eyes, red nose….ugh."

He smiled. "I love you, red nose and all."

She smirked. "Well, that's fortunate for me."

He chuckled. "Would you like me to take him and put him to bed?"

She looked at the baby and kissed his head before handing him to his Daddy. "Yes please. I need to do something with myself. Maybe I'll feel a bit better afterward."

He adjusted Jasper in his arms and laughed quietly as he mumbled in his sleep, "No shots, bad Daddy."

"Why don't you draw a bath and relax for a while. I'll be back in a bit."

She nodded and he left with the baby.

When he came back, she was in the bath, sobbing quietly with both hands over her face.

He undressed quickly and slipped in behind her, pulling her to his chest. "Please don't cry sweetheart. It will happen. Sometimes it just takes time."

She nodded and tucked her head under his chin as he held her close. She didn't want to talk really, she just wanted to be held and Carlisle seemed to sense that and for that she was grateful. She knew in her head that having a baby was a difficult thing sometimes, but getting that through to her heart was another matter entirely.

Deciding that she needed to get her mind off of her disappointment, she turned in Carlisle's arms and straddled him, peppering his neck and shoulder with kisses as she caressed his muscled chest and arms with her hands.

"I love you my beautiful Isabella."

She kissed her way up to his lips, whispering out her answer against his mouth between light kisses. "And I you Carlisle. More than you'll ever know."

He couldn't resist. "Not a whole world full, and all the stars in the sky?"

She chuckled as she nipped his lip lightly, drawing a low growl from him. "Maybe the whole world and a few stars in the sky Doctor. I told our baby that I love him a little more than his daddy and I don't want him thinking I lied."

He circled his arms around her waist and pulled her close while kissing her deeply, drawing a moan from her at the taste and feel of him. He drew back and sucked lightly at her plump lip where his sharp fang had drawn blood, healing it instantly. "I guess I can live with that answer, for a few years anyway."

~o0o~

Lemon Alert

~o0o~

He growled and she moaned as she sank down on his silken hardness, riding him in a slow, sensuous rhythm as he kissed his way down her neck to her breasts. She gasped and pulled away at the pain when he sucked on one rosy pink nipple. "Isabella? What happened? Did I hurt you?"

She met his concerned eyes and smiled. "Not really, I just seem to be very sore at the moment."

She leaned forward and kissed him languidly as she continued in her slow rhythm of riding him, and he filed her reaction away to think about later. He would watch her carefully from now on though.

He lost himself again in seconds to the feel of her silken heat gripping him snugly as she rose and fell. Planting his feet firmly against the bottom of the massive tub, he began to thrust up into her on her every down stroke, and she threw her head back and cried out as his thick, velvet smooth cock hit her g-spot with every stroke he gave her.

"Oh my god, Carlisle, yes…...yes…...don't stop!

He growled as he strengthened his thrusts just a bit, guiding her with his hands on her hips that she rolled sensuously with every stroke. It was a perfectly timed dance that they'd learned in loving each other and they were now masters at it, bringing each other to their peaks together, her cries of ecstasy combining with his growls of satisfaction as they fell off the edge as one.

~o0o~

End Lemon

~o0o~

He caught her as she fell against him and he laughed quietly as she caught her breath.

"I think I'll let you do all the work from now on Carlisle. I'm exhausted." She kissed his neck as she laid against him in the warm water, the heat and the comfort of her mate lulling her into a sleepy half state.

"Would you like to take a nap beautiful?"

She yawned and nodded as he kissed his mark on her neck.

He rose with her in his arms and helped her dry and dress in some comfortable lounge clothes before tucking her into their bed. He chuckled as she fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. It seemed to him that her emotional upheaval from earlier, not to mention their activities in the bath had tired her out.

After dressing he decided to make his way down stairs to spend time with the rest of the family while she slept. It had been a few days since he'd been able to just sit and speak with them and he missed them.

He entered the living room and Rosalie looked up immediately. "How's Bella? We heard her crying earlier but thought it best to give her privacy."

He sighed and sat down. "She'll be fine. She had taken a pregnancy test and it was negative." He smiled. "I do believe that Jasper helped her over the roughest part of it though."

Rosalie smiled. "Yes, we heard their conversation. He loves her very much."

Carlisle nodded. "He does. We're so fortunate to have her. I feel blessed for every minute that I have with her."

Alice spoke up then, laying the book she'd been reading aside. "She's been so good for you and the baby Carlisle. We're all thrilled for you. You deserve to be so happy."

He smiled. "Thank you Alice."

He laughed as he caught the tiny blond tornado that landed in his lap just then. "Daddy! You're home!"

He hugged his baby close. "How's my big boy today?"

"I'm fine, but I'm not a big boy, I'm Mama's baby. She said so."

"Yes but all babies grow to be big boys and big girls. Don't you want to grow into a big boy?"

He shook his little head, eyes wide and curls bouncing. "Not until Mama wants a big boy."

Carlisle smiled at the literal mind of his baby son. "Yes, but didn't she tell you that you would always be that to her no matter how big you get?"

Jasper furrowed his brow as he thought about that for a bit. "She did say that, so I guess I can be your big boy too."

Carlisle laughed. "Well thank you son. I appreciate that."

His baby looked confused. "Daddy, what's 'preciate mean?"

He bounced his baby on his knee, drawing a loud laugh from him. "The word is 'appreciate' son, and it means to be thankful for something."

"Oh, okay." Jasper shrugged a tiny shoulder and laid his head against his Daddy's chest, a quiet purr coming from him.

Alice bounced in her seat, drawing Carlisle's attention. "So when are you taking Bella to Italy?"

He smiled. "You mean you haven't seen?"

She scowled. "No. You haven't decided when yet, only that you are. So, when are you going?"

"Daddy?"

He looked down at Jasper and was alarmed to see tears filling those big silver/blue eyes.

"Are you gonna leave me?" His little chin quivered and a tear fell.

He hugged him close. "Shh, son. Don't cry. No, I'm not going to leave you. You are going with us, and I will never leave you anywhere again, I promise. We'll always be together from now on."

Jasper wiggled free of his Daddy's arms and got down from his lap, still looking very upset before running up to his room.

Carlisle sat back with a sigh, covering his eyes with a hand as he thought about how to get through his baby's insecurities. He had a feeling though that only time and consistency would do it. He just had to be patient and always keep his word with his son. That meant not making promises such as the one he had made about needles in Italy. That was a pretty major screw up on his part considering that his son had the memory of an elephant it would seem.

"Carlisle. I'm so sorry for bringing that up in front of the baby. I should have waited until you and Bella had spoken to him about the trip. It just never entered my mind that he would take it so hard and I didn't have time to have a vision about it because my question was spur of the moment."

He smiled and held up a hand. "Really Alice, you're not expected to see everything, all the time. I'll give him some time and then go speak to him again. It's just going to take time for him to get over his insecurities from what's happened in the past. As for your question, very soon. I had considered booking our flight this evening. I figured we'd just stay at the castle and make day trips from there. With the baby, I think that would be much easier and much safer for all involved."

She nodded with a smile. "Thanks for understanding Carlisle."

He was about to answer her when Jasper flew to him, looking very upset. "Daddy! Come quick! Mama's sick. She's got her head over the toilet and all this nasty stuff is coming out of her mouth." He wrinkled his nose as he tugged on his Daddy's hand.

Carlisle picked up Jasper and handed him to Rose. "I'll keep him here Carlisle. Don't worry."

He nodded and hurried off as Jasper started to cry. "I wanna go see Mama! What's wrong with her?"

She held him through his struggles. "Shh little one. Your Mama's just a little sick and your Daddy has to see what's wrong. You can go see her when she's all settled, all right? How about we go play on your playset outside? Would you like that?"

She dried his tears as he nodded. "I guess so."

"Okay. Emmett will come with us too, right Em?"

He looked up from the video game he was playing. "But I'm just about to score…."

He trailed off at the look she gave him and sagged in defeat. "Yeah sure. I'll come too."

Carlisle made his way into the bathroom just as Bella was brushing her teeth.

He stood and watched her finish up before speaking. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I think so. I woke up and was just laying there when this terrible wave of nausea hit me. Jasper came in just as I was throwing up. I probably scared him to death. I feel fine now though, hungry even, if you can believe that."

She laughed weakly and he nodded, studying her carefully. His suspicions were rising and he didn't like not knowing for sure.

"Bella, will you let me draw some blood to run some tests?"

"Carlisle, really, I don't think that's necessary. I probably just ate something at lunch that didn't agree with me."

He took her into his arms, kissing his mark on her neck. "I know, but it's just a little blood test and it would make me feel so much better."

She pulled away with a shiver. "I really hate needles Carlisle. I'd rather not." She looked at him with a pleading look. "Please? Really, it's nothing and I'm fine. I'm very hungry now though so I'm going to go make something to eat. Bye!"

She hurried from the room and he sighed, looking up at the ceiling, praying for patience. What were the odds that a doctor would have a wife and son that were so phobic of needles? He shook his head and followed.

Jasper came bounding through the door of the kitchen with a squeal and a laugh as Emmett rushed in after him growling and crouched over like a bear.

Bella nearly fell over as Jasper wrapped his arms around one of her legs and Carlisle grabbed her arm, steadying her as Jasper yelled. "Save me from the big bear Mama! He wants to eat me!"

She calmly set her plate on the counter and grabbed the newspaper off the table, rolled it up and swatted a growling Bear/Emmett on the nose with it. "Leave my baby alone Mr. Bear. What are you doing in the house anyway? Bears belong outside."

A shocked Emmett stood up and wiped newsprint off of his nose as Bella sat a very smug looking Jasper in his seat at the table. He had insisted on having at least one meal a day with Bella so he had his special seat next to hers and he drank his sippy while she ate.

Grabbing her plate off the counter and his prepared sippy from the microwave, she sat and Emmett shook his head as Carlisle and Rose laughed.

Emmett looked at Jasper. "You have a very mean Mama kid."

Jasper quit sucking on his sippy to give Emmett a dark look. "She's not mean! She's wonerful!"

Emmett smirked and Carlisle tousled Jasper's hair. "The word is won-der-ful son, and I agree with you."

Jasper nodded sharply to Emmett and went back to sucking on his sippy.

They all froze when, after just a few bites of food, Bella rose from her chair and dashed for the guest bathroom next to the foot of the stairs. When she came back a few minutes later, it was to scrape the remains of her meal into the trash and load the plate in the dishwasher.

"Bella, I have to insist on that test sweetheart."

She groaned as he pulled her into his arms. "Please Bella. It's just a tiny stick and it will do much to put my mind at ease."

"I'm fine Carlisle. It's probably just a little stomach bug that'll be gone in a day and you will have wasted time and money on a blood test. It's ridiculous, really."

She looked at him and he was giving her that insistent Doctor look and she sighed. "Fine, fine. Do your test."

He kissed her neck and let her go. "Good, I'll be right back with my bag."

She sat at the table and faced her chair toward Carlisle when he came back with his bag. Jasper eyed it warily but kept drinking his sippy as he took in what was going on.

What they didn't count on was his reaction when Carlisle had placed the band on her arm, wiped the area with alcohol and then pulled out the syringe. As soon as he saw Bella's arm all prepared and that syringe come out, he hopped over into her lap and growled the fiercest growl he could manage at his Daddy.

Carlisle's brows rose as he took in the completely serious, yet tiny alpha vampire that was currently 'protecting' his wife.

Bella wrapped her arms around her upset baby. "Jasper, your Daddy is doing this because Mama is sick right now baby and he needs to know why so he can make me better. He's helping Mama angel baby and we have to let him do that. Can you do that for me? You can sit here and watch carefully. You'll see that he's not really going to hurt me, okay? He's just going to take some blood out of my arm."

He turned to her. "Like I did when you fed me?"

She smiled. "Yes baby, except this is a tiny needle and not a knife. Would you like to sit quietly and watch?"

He nodded and eyed his Daddy warily as he sat down in Bella's lap.

Carlisle wiped the area with alcohol again and pierced the vein quickly with the needle. Bella flinched even though she tried not to and Jasper began to growl.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm fine, see?" She smiled at him and he nodded, still shooting wary looks at Carlisle.

Carlisle collected four vials of blood and then withdrew the needle, pressing a cotton ball to the site before sticking a band aid over it.

He began cleaning everything up and Bella figured it was time to speak to Jasper about some things. She lifted him and sat him on the table in front of her. "Jasper baby, I need to talk to you about something that I feel is very serious. Do you know what that means baby?"

He nodded. "It means that I have to listen to everything you say right now 'cause it's very 'portant."

She smiled. "That's right baby, what I'm going to say is very important. Now, you know that your Daddy loves us? You can feel it, right?"

He nodded.

"Good, because I want to let you know that you need to trust him too. Trust means that you let someone do something that might even hurt because you know that they love you and are trying to help you. Just like I did with your Daddy just now. He's a doctor and is concerned because I've been sick today. He wants to help me get better, but to do that, he needed to stick that needle in my arm and get blood so he could look at it and see if it tells him why I'm getting sick, do you understand? He had to hurt me a little to help me a lot and I love and trust him enough to let him do that."

Jasper looked at his Daddy, his eyes wide. "You love all those people at the hopspital that you stick needles in every day?"

Carlisle laughed and Bella shook her head. "No baby, but he cares about them and that's why he became a doctor. Caring is a type of love, but not the same love you have for your family."

He furrowed his little brow. "I think I know what you mean. I could always feel good feelings from Felix and 'Metri but they weren't the same that I felt from Papa Marcus and Mama Sulpicia. So they cared about me, but didn't love me like family."

Bella hugged him. "That's exactly right baby boy. So do you see what I mean about trust now? Do you see that it was wrong to growl at your Daddy when he was only trying to help me?"

Jasper nodded and launched himself into his Daddy's arms. "I'm sorry I didn't truss you Daddy. I'll be a good boy now, even when you have a needle."

Carlisle hugged his son close and marveled at his wife and her ability to explain such potentially complicated subjects in a way Jasper could understand.

"You're already a very good boy baby and I love you very much."

Carlisle kissed Jasper's head and set him down on his feet. "Can you take him and watch a movie or something sweetheart? I'm going to take these samples over to the lab and run the tests. I really don't want to wait."

She picked up Jasper and kissed his cheek as she handed him his sippy to finish. "Tonight Carlisle? I really wanted to relax with you and just spend some quiet time together."

He pulled her to him and kissed her, both of them laughing as they broke the kiss when Jasper scrunched his nose and said "Eww".

Carlisle tousled Jasper's curls. "Someday son, you'll understand."

Bella pulled the baby close. "Quit talking like that. I don't even want to think about him growing up."

She waved a hand in the air. "Go on Doc, get outta here." She pecked him on the cheek. "Come home to me soon though. I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too wife."

He grabbed his bag and left through the kitchen door out to the garage, and Bella sighed looking down at Jasper who was watching her closely. "Well little man, what do you say, eh? A movie? Something Disney perhaps?"

He nodded and bounced in her arms, his mouth still busy with his sippy.

"Disney it is then good sir. Any preference or do I get to pick tonight?"

He pointed at her and laid his head on her chest.

She walked into the empty living room and sat him on the couch. "All right, Beauty and the Beast, coming right up!"

Three hours later, she had already changed the baby and put him to bed. Now she was watching a program about volcanos and zoning out to be honest, so she jumped about a foot when Carlisle was suddenly kneeling down in front of her. "Oh god Carlisle. Make some noise or something. You're going to give me a heart attack and you won't have to figure out what's wrong with me then."

He leaned in and kissed her, caressing her face with gentle fingers. "Never talk like that my love. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

She eyed him with worry. He seemed to be in a strange, sentimental mood and it was making her very unsettled. Did he find something serious after all? She took a big breath and decided to just get it over with.

"So? Did you find anything?"

Her breath caught when he looked at her with a very somber expression and nodded.

She covered her mouth with one hand and tears came to her eyes at the thought of dying and leaving behind her husband and baby.

"Well, what is it and can you fix it?"

He nodded staring down at her lap. "I can fix it with your help, in about seven months or so."

"What? Well, what is it Carlisle? You're scaring me."

He looked up and beamed the most beautiful smile at her that she'd ever seen.

"You're pregnant."

**Your thoughts? Comments? Questions? All appreciated. ~Spudz**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**~o0o~**

_Previously:_

_"What? Well, what is it Carlisle? You're scaring me."_

_He looked up and beamed the most beautiful smile at her that she'd ever seen._

_"You're pregnant."_

_~o0o~_

* * *

_Lemon Alert Below_

_~o0o~_

* * *

"Wha…..?"

Carlisle caught her as she passed out, holding her close as he gently patted her cheek. "Bella, sweetheart?"

He smiled at her as her eyes fluttered open. "Welcome back."

She looked confused for a moment and then her eyes filled with tears. Carlisle was alarmed when she closed them, curling into his chest as quiet sobs shook her body.

"Bella, sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"Oh god Carlisle, I had the most wonderful dream and now I'm just sad that it's not true. I want it to be true so badly too…"

She continued sobbing and he held her close, kissing just under her ear.

"Sweetheart, what was the dream, and when did you dream it? You were awake when I got here my love."

She drew back quickly, looking startled, her tears slowing as she spoke. "I dreamed you told me I was pregnant."

He smiled widely as he brushed the hair away from her wet cheeks. "That wasn't a dream sweetheart. You really are pregnant."

Her eyes went wide and she struggled to sit up. "Carlisle, really?! Oh god, really?!"

He nodded with a blinding smile and she threw herself into his arms, sobbing once more, this time in joy.

"Daddy?"Carlisle looked up at the sound of his little one's voice. He held out a hand to him and Jasper climbed onto the couch next to them. "Daddy, what's wrong with my Mama? She's crying but she feels happy."

Carlisle laughed quietly and caressed his baby's cheek. "Sometimes people cry when they're very happy son."

Jasper scrunched his face. "That doesn't sound right Daddy." He looked off in thought for a moment and then back at Carlisle, cocking his head. "Are you sure?"

Bella reached for a tissue and dried her face. Carlisle sat her back on the couch and she scooped up Jasper, holding him close. "Mama's very happy angel baby, and sometimes people, especially females, cry when they're very happy. I don't know why that is, but it's true."

He looked up at her. "Why are you very happy Mama?"

Bella met Carlisle's eyes and he smiled and nodded. She kissed Jasper's head and then began to break the news. "Because I get to give you a baby brother or sister in a few months. I'm going to have a beautiful baby like you and then Daddy and I will have two beautiful babies. What do you think of that?"

His eyes went wide and he looked worried. "But what if you don't want me anymore when the new baby gets here?"

She hugged him close. "I could never love another baby more than I love you sweetheart. You'll always be my angel baby."

He nodded and laid against her chest, his little eyes drooping. "Okay Mama. I love you too." He yawned and closed his eyes, sleep retaking him quickly as Bella rubbed his little back, her face buried in his sweet smelling curls.

Carlisle rose from the couch and whispered. "I'll take him and put him back to bed and meet you in our room?

She nodded and smiled as he kissed her softly. "I love you wife."

"I love you my handsome husband."

He left the room and Bella sat there in silent wonder for a few moments, hand on her flat belly, just trying to take in the news. Then she scowled as she thought about that blasted negative home test that she took. She was almost mad enough to write a strongly worded letter, but then the absolute joy of her true situation came back to mind and she just couldn't be bothered after that.

Rising from the couch, she made her way into her room, intent on taking a shower. After all that crying, she felt sort of salty and sticky; not an appealing combination.

She turned on the water and began to strip, throwing everything into the hamper before stepping into the warm, relaxing spray. She smiled when just a few minutes later she felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her back against a solid, muscled body. She leaned her head back as he kissed her neck. "You are just too tempting for words my love."

She laughed. "Well, you'd better enjoy it now husband, because you won't feel that way when I'm all fat in a few short months."

~o0o~

Lemon Alert

~o0o~

She turned in his arms and he lifted her, his hard cock resting right at her center as he kissed her deeply. "Not true my beautiful wife. You will only become more beautiful as I watch my child grow within you. It's a miracle to behold and I'm so happy I get to share it with you. I love you so much Bella. You'll never know how much."

She felt tears come to her eyes as she played with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Make love to me Carlisle."

He kissed her then, their lips brushing gently as they opened to one another, tasting and teasing.

He lifted her, positioning his cock at her entrance before sliding in slowly eliciting a groan from her. "Carlisle, you feel so good, every damn time."

He growled lowly. "You're not so bad yourself, all hot and tight, wrapping around me."

She moaned as he stroked slowly into her. "Oh god, I changed my mind. I need you to fuck me, hard."

He kissed her, his tongue playing against hers as he picked up his pace. She broke the kiss and rolled her head back against the wall. "Oh god, yes! Just like that. Fuck, you feel amazing."

He growled, his eye color now close to black as she begged for more. "Harder baby, please."

He increased the strength of his thrusts just the barest amount and she looked down, watching as his cock stroked into her again and again, moaning with the sensation as he growled and snarled with each stroke.

He held her up with one hand under her ass as he began to circle her clit and she cried out with the added stimulation.

She let out a sound that could only be described as a growl and leaned forward, kissing and biting his neck. He had to breathe deeply, clenching his eyes closed as he fought his base instincts to bite back. He had to get control of this situation. He didn't want to risk losing himself and hurting her or their baby, so he withdrew himself, set her on her feet and turned her toward the wall.

She looked back at him. "Carlisle, what….?"

He quieted her when he kissed her neck and reentered her smoothly, growling in satisfaction at her answering moan.

She braced herself with her hands against the wall as she pushed back into his thrusts, crying out each time he seated his cock as deeply as he dared inside her.

She reached back and held his hip as he fucked her. There was just something about feeling that controlled power under her hands that she couldn't get enough of. She was obsessed with it and that feeling, combined with his silky length pounding relentlessly into her had her teetering on the brink within moments.

He must have felt it because he changed his angle slightly and she nearly lost her ability to think as she cried out with her orgasm, the tightening waves of her inner muscles drawing a shout from him as he came deep within her.

He withdrew gently and she turned and kissed him softly. "I love you, so much."

He kissed her as he wrapped a fluffy towel around her. "You are my everything Bella and I'll love you until the end of time."

She slipped on a night shirt and they laid down together, him holding her snugly as she slipped off into the sweetest dreams of her golden haired husband and two golden haired babies.

She'd never been so happy and neither had he.

**Your thoughts? ~Spudz**


End file.
